Separate Lives
by Yuki-kyo-kira
Summary: Twins are separated at birth due to horrible reasons. One lives the great life while the other lives a hard one. With two simular dreams, can the twins reunite with each other? Of will the darkness of the past keep them apart? YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING:** non-con/rape, abuse, strong language, etc.

I do not own Naruto nor do I make any money off of this.

"talking"  
>'thinking'<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1:<strong>

"ARRRRRRG!" a red-headed woman screamed. Her husband, King Minato was at her side as she was giving birth to his hire. She pushed harder as the nurse maid told her to.

"I see the head," the nurse maid, Tsunade said. "Just a few more pushes."

"You can do it, Kushina," Minato said.

Queen Kushina screamed as she kept pushing. Several minutes later, cries could be heard throughout the castle. Kurama Namikaze had been born. Kushina smiled as she held the red-headed baby in her arms. Suddenly, she let out a sob of pain. Minato looked at Tsunade in confusion.

"T-there's another one," Tsunade said. The royal couple looked at Tsunade with wide eyes. Twins for the royal family was bad luck. The three only hoped the child wasn't a boy or else there was going to be disputes all over the kingdom of which is to be the next king. They all knew that it would lead to a lot of blood shed. Several minutes later, a blond-haired baby was born. Tears began to fall from three pairs of eyes. The blond was also a boy.

"W-what should we do?" Kushina asked.

"Normally, we'd have to let the council decide," Minato said.

"But they's have Naruto killed!" Kushina said.

"Naruto?" Tsunade asked.

"His name," Kushina said as she motioned to the blond baby in her arms. Kurama was in Minato's arms.

"I'll raise him," Tsunade said. "And when he reaches his sixteenth birthday, he will be presented before you as the second in line. This is the only way that both children can survive." Kushina and Minato looked at each other. They nodded in agreement. Tsunade took the two babies and cleaned them up. She then handed Naruto to the couple for one last time. The next day, only Kurama's birth was announced.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Tsunade raised Naruto not only as her own, but as a girl. She made Naruto grow out his hair and dressed him up as a female servant. Naruto soon became Kurama's best friend since Tsunade had to bring him with her when she went to work in the castle. The two hung out, not knowing what their true relationship was. Kushina happily watched over the two, making sure no one knew they were siblings. But things soon get bad.

Minato got sick and had to be looked after by Tsunade and some other nurses. A doctor was called in and had been given a room just in case anything happened. Naruto was left alone, only to be cared for my Kurama's maids, who tended to ignore him. Months went by and when Kurama and Naruto had just turned five, Minato dies. Kurama was named the next King, but Kushina was to rule the land until his sixteenth birthday. However, things did not go as planned.

Three weeks after Kurama and Naruto's seventh birthday, Kushina was poisoned. She lasted only two more days. Since Kurama was too young for the throne, it was given to his uncle, Akunin. Akunin raised Kurama as his own, which was fine, but the moment he saw Naruto, he connected the dots. Knowing he couldn't take him away from Tsunade, Akunin sent someone to kidnap the blond and send him away. Tsunade had been helping Akunin's wife, Shari give birth and had left Naruto with a maid. The next morning, Tsunade found the main dead and Naruto missing. She cried herself to sleep, knowing there was nothing she could do. Naruto was not supposed to even exist. And Akunin planned to keep it that way.

* * *

><p>So Akunin is a new OC for this story. Shari won't be in the story that much, but her daughter Ruby will be. More info about Akunin and Ruby will be given as the story progresses.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto nor do I make any money off of this.

"talking"  
>'thinking'<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2:<strong>

Naruto's body was tossed into a cell. Several men looked at him with strange looks in their eyes. He had no idea why he was here, but he missed Tsunade and Kyu (Kurama). He patted down his dress remembering that Tsunade had told him that a girl should look her best at all times. To Naruto, he was a girl.

A man with black hair and yellow eyes made the others go away. He stepped into the cell and crouched down. "You're a pretty one. I'm glad I get to have you first." He stroked Naruto's cheek. Naruto frowned. He didn't like this man's touch.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked. "Where am I? Where's my mom (Tsunade)?"

"You are my pet," the man said. "This is your home and you will never see your mom again." At those words, Naruto began to cry. The man slapped Naruto across the cheek. Naruto put a hand to his cheek. "Stop crying." Naruto stopped his tears, already afraid of the man in front of him. The man smiled. "Good." The man began to remove Naruto's clothes. "Now, you are going to be a good boy or else, you will be punished."

"But..." Naruto began, only to be slapped again.

"Be quiet," the man said as he ripped off the rest of Naruto's clothes. Naruto cried out as the man pinned him to the ground, his legs lift to show his butt to the other. The man licked his lips. "I'm going to enjoy this." Without any regard to Naruto, the man shoved into Naruto. Ignoring Naruto's screams, the man continued. Blood rushed out of the tear inside of Naruto. But the man just smiled as he used Naruto's body for pleasure. Soon, the man released inside of Naruto. The man pulled out and grabbed some of Naruto's hair. He kissed the sweat laced strains. "That was good." He stood up and walked back to the entrance of the cell. "By the way, I'm Orochimaru. Enjoy your stay." He left the bleeding and sobbing Naruto alone. When the tears finally stopped, Naruto looked up at the sky. He could see some stars and the moon. "Mommy," was all the blond said before he caved into exhaustion.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Years passed and Naruto was use to being used. After two years of being with Orochimaru, he was sold to a man named Mizuki. On his first night with Mizuki, Naruto was literally thrown in a circle of men. Mizuki let each of his men have a turn. Naruto had lost conciousness six times. Each time, he was woken up with a slap from a different man, as they pounded into him. Naruto soon learned that he had to stay awake or he'd be in more pain. After his men had Naruto, Mizuki took the blond to his tent and had his way with him. A year later, Mizuki sold Naruto back to Orochimaru.

Orochimaru had Naruto looked at by one of his men, a doctor. Naruto was cleaned and check for disease. He was lucky to not have any. Orochimaru shared Naruto with Kabuto, the doctor. Threesomes were common and sometimes, Naruto was just forced to watch. Soon, Orochimaru had to sell Naruto again since he need the money.

Naruto was sold to a slave trader. The man told Naruto to call him Toreda. He was nicer than Orochimaru and Mizuki, but he still kept Naruto as his toy. On nights Naruto wasn't with Toreda, he was with a man who paid Toreda to sleep with Naruto. Toreda had set rules. Any one that bought Naruto had to obey them. They could not harm Naruto more than necessary. For each cut or bruise, they had to pay 100 glants. Naruto was given the "royal" treatment among slaves. He was dressed as a girl, which made more people buy him. Originally, Toreda was going to dye and cut Naruto's hair, but Naruto begged him not to cut his hair. He did not mind the dye, but Tsunade loved Naruto's long hair. It was his only reminder of her. Toreda decided to dye Naruto's hair black, but he agreed to let Naruto keep it long. He only trimmed it to look more feminine and to help it grow even longer.

Naruto was now fifteen years old. His body had matured, but lack of food kept him short and feminine looking. Toreda had been killed by one of his men who wanted Naruto for himself. But the man soon found someone else to keep as a pet. Gato was going to sell Naruto, and he knew he was going to get a lot for the boy.

"Are you ready?" a boy with long black hair that looked more like a woman than even Naruto said.

"Yes," Naruto said. "I'm going to miss you Haku."

Haku smiled. "I hope your buyer is a great man."

"Thanks," Naruto said. He knew that wishing for a nice man to buy him was a lot of hope, but Haku made him cling on to that hope. Haku was also going up for sale. Naruto watched as several men entered the tent. A tall man with shark-like teeth kept staring at Haku. Soon, Haku was walking next to that man, as his slave. Several men looked at Naruto, but none bought him. Naruto didn't know if it was because his blond hair was starting to appear, but guesses it was actually his price that kept anyone from buying him. Haku had been the second most expensive slave, leaving Naruto to be the first. Man after man looked through the selection and soon Naruto was the only slave left unsold.

Gato walked up to Naruto's cage with a frown on his face. "You dirty piece of shit." He was angry. He opened Naruto's cage and grabbed Naruto's hair. "It is because of you that I'm in this mess!"

"W-what?" Naruto asked.

"Toreda spoiled you too much," Gato said. "I still have half a million glants of debt. You should have been sold!" Naruto cried out in pain as Gato tugged on his hair. "May be it's this hair. I know! I'll just cut it."

Naruto's eyes widened as tears came to his eyes. "N-no. Please. Anything but that."

"You are lucky to be alive," Gato said as he released Naruto. He began to kick the boy. "You've caused me nothing but trouble."

"Boss?" a man with light blue hair called.

"What?" Gato yelled.

"L-lord Uchiha has c-come to b-buy a s-slave," the man stuttered. He was clearly scared.

"Send them in," Gato said stepping out of the cage and slamming it behind him. "Ah! Lord Fugaku. Welcome."

"Hn," a man with black hair grunted. His eyes were a dark gray. Naruto instantly knew that the man was royalty. "My son Sasuke is in need of a lay thing. I've come to buy something for his sixteenth birthday."

"Ah!" Gato said. "Is Sasuke-sama at that age already? Well, congrats. I'm sure you are proud of him."

Fugaku nodded. "A slave..."

"There are none left," Gato lied. He didn't want to sell Naruto to someone so powerful in case Naruto had a disease or something.

"And the kid in the cage?" Fugaku asked. He motioned to Naruto.

"Oh, that's..." Gato paused in thought. "He's a worker that has disobeyed me. I locked him up to keep him out-of-the-way."

"Hm..." Fugaku looked at Naruto who remained silent, knowing that if he opened his mouth he'd be punished. "How much would you be willing to sell him for?"

Gato's eyes got money signs. Not caring about his previous thoughts, he told Fugaku the price, which he had doubled. Fugaku handed over the money like it was nothing. A man with silver hair came forward and walked Naruto to Fugaku's wagon. The three got inside, without another word. Gato waved them off happily holding a bag full of peries.

"He's a bit dirty," the silver-haired man finally said.

"He will be cleaned before he is given to Sasuke," Fugaku said. "You will see to that."

"Yes my Lord," the man said. Naruto noticed that the man was wearing an eye-patch and that a mask covered half his face. The man turned to Naruto and smiled, at least that's what the man did. "My name is Kakashi. I'm the leader of Lord Fugaku's army. I also taught Lords Itachi and Sasuke how to fight." Naruto nodded not sure if he was allowed to speak. "What is your name?"

"Naruto," Naruto said hesitantly.

"And how old are you, Naruto-kun?" Kakashi asked.

Again, Naruto looked at Fugaku to make sure it was ok to answer. When the man didn't give him any indication not to, Naruto answered, "fifteen. I'll be sixteen in October."

"I see," Kakashi said. "I think you and Lord Sasuke will get along lovingly." Naruto only nodded as silence fell on the wagon.

* * *

><p>100 glants=$10<p>

10,000 glants=1 pery=$1,000

Naruto was worth 500,000 glants, but Gato sold him for 100 peries or 1,000,000 glants, which is $100,000.

(glants and peries are made up currencies. If they do exist, I apologize.)


	3. Chapter 3

There will be two to three parts/arcs of this story. The first one is Naruto's time as a slave and his time with Sasuke. It will take at least eight chapters.

I do not own Naruto nor do I make any money off of this.

"talking"  
>'thinking'<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3:<strong>

Sasuke paced around the throne room. He was waiting for his father's return. "He's late."

"Calm yourself, Sasuke," Itachi said. "He will be here soon."

"But it's my birthday!" Sasuke said. "It's suppose to be my Coming of Age Ceremony. I'm sixteen today!"

"He knows," Itachi said. "Kakashi sent a letter. They will be here soon."

Sasuke sighed. "I wish could have been here."

Itachi looked at Sasuke sadly. Mikoto had died when Sasuke was seven. She had gone to see her best friend, but was killed while watching over a child. The child had gone missing that same night. No one knew where the child disappeared to or who took her. The only thing that was known was that it was a girl around Sasuke's age that got kidnapped. "She'd be here if she could."

The doors soon opened and Fugaku followed by Kakashi walked in. "Welcome back, Father," Sasuke and Itachi said in unison.

Fugaku nodded a hello. "I got you something while I was out. It will be in your room after the Ceremony." Sasuke nodded. "You should be getting ready for it. Go with Kakashi."

"Kakashi?" Sasuke asked. "Usually Iruka's the one I go with for special events."

"Iruka has other matters to deal with," Fugaku said. Sasuke said nothing but followed Kakashi.

"Are you still gonna have him marry an aristocrat?" Itachi asked.

"As my hire, he has to get married soon," Fugaku said. He had named Sasuke as his hire when Itachi refused to become king.

"He still has two years before the deadline," Itachi said. "Give him some time."

"I will," Fugaku said. "The one he marries will be the queen. She needs to be good for the kingdom as well as Sasuke."

"I agree," Itachi said. "So what did you get him?"

Fugaku smirked. "A fox."

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Naruto was handed off to a man with brown hair and a scar across his nose. The man introduced himself as Iruka, a scholar and teacher for the Uchiha family. Iruka brought Naruto to the bathing chambers and began to clean him up. Naruto's old clothes were thrown away. Iruka gasped when he saw that Naruto was actually a boy.

Naruto knew that look. "It's ok. Most believe that I'm a girl. I too thought I was until I was seven."

"I'm sorry," Iruka said. "You must have had a bad past." He saw a few cuts and bruises on Naruto's body that were almost fully healed. "Can I ask you something?" Naruto nodded. "Where did you get those marks on your face?"

"They were a punishment," Naruto said. "For when I disobeyed Mizuki."

"Mizuki?" Iruka asked.

"A previous master," Naruto said. "But don't worry. I'm fully trained now."

Iruka's eyes widened. He couldn't believe that such a young boy could be use to such a thing. He wondered how the boy could let Iruka touch him without flinching. "I can't say that King Fugaku didn't buy you for those reasons, but I know Lord Sasuke won't treat you poorly."

Naruto smiled. "Like I said, I'm use to it. I doubt there is something he could do to me that hasn't been done before." Iruka ushered Naruto into the changing room. Naruto cast a brief glance at Kakashi talking to a boy, but Naruto said nothing.

A woman came into the room and handed Iruka some clothes. He frowned when he noticed that they were made for a concubine, a girl. But one look at Naruto made him give in. He finished cleaning Naruto up then helped him get dressed. A nurse came in and checked him over, making sure Naruto was healthy. She only stated that he needed to eat more. Iruka gave Naruto some food. Then the two moved to a different room. This room was big and had a bed in the center. The beg was big enough for three to four people to sleep on it comfortably.

"This is Lord Sasuke's room," Iruka said. "You are to stay here until he comes. If there is anything you need, you can send for a maid by pressing this button." He showed Naruto the dark blue button. "If it is an emergency, press the red one." He put the curtains back to where they were. "Feel free to read this while you wait." He held out a book for Naruto to read. The blond took it. It was Homeless Bird by Gloria Whelan. Naruto nodded. Iruka smiled as he closed the door behind him.

Naruto sighed. He then headed for the bed and laid down on in. It was very fluffy. Naruto smiled. If he was gonna be allowed to sleep on such a thing, then his life was looking up. Naruto opened the book and began to read it. It was actually a good story. He was about half-way through the book when he heard the door open.

* * *

><p>If you didn't catch on, Mikoto was the maid that watched over Naruto the night he was kidnapped.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

So of these chapters are going to be short, while others will be long. Enjoy!

I do not own Naruto nor do I make any money off of this.

"talking"  
>'thinking'<p>

_Flashback/Memory/Dream_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4:<strong>

Sasuke followed Kakashi into the bathing chambers. Just as the two entered, Kakashi stopped Sasuke. "Once you are ready, we will head right to the party. The King will introduce you to those gathered here. Then he will hand over a sword and a crown. You will be named as the crown prince."

"I know," Sasuke said.

"Then, let's get you ready," Kakashi said. In the corner of his eye, he saw Iruka ushering Naruto out of the room. It was their job not to let the two meet yet. That was the only reason Kakashi had stopped Sasuke from going farther into the room.

Sasuke bathed himself then let Kakashi dress him. He wore the normal Coming of Age outfit. It was a white shirt with black pants. A dark blue jacket was placed over the shirt. Embroided into the jack were gold gems. On the back was the Uchiha Crest made of rubies and white moonstone. A locket hung around Sasuke's neck. Inside was a picture of himself with his mother.

"Ready?" Kakashi asked. Sasuke nodded and the two moved to the throne room.

Fugaku stood and announced that Sasuke was to be the next king. Sasuke accepted a sword with rubies in the hilt. The crown also had rubies on it. Rubies were the jems representing Sasuke's birth month. It was symbolize that only he could wear that crown.

Sasuke then began to mingle with the guests. Among them was a girl with pink hair. Sasuke tended to stay away from her, but she always found him no matter where he hid. The girl, Sakura thought Sasuke was interested in her. She would follow him around and even kept a diary about him. Sasuke had discovered the diary when he went to a party at Sakura's house. His best friend, Kiba decided to read the thing out loud. The only good thing that came out of it was that Sakura stayed away from Sasuke for a month.

"Prince Sasuke!" Sakura cheered.

"Lady Sakura," Sasuke bowed. "How have you been?"

"Good,"Sakura said. "So now that it is official, you are gonna need to find a queen."

"I have two years for that," Sasuke said.

"Why wait two years?" Sakura asked. "I'm willing to marry you now."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I'm afraid that someone else shall become your husband. I'm looking for a different person to become the queen. The queen needs to be accepted by her people. I want a queen like my mother."

"But no one is like Queen Mikoto," Sakura said.

"Then I must continue the search," Sasuke said. He bowed again before moving away to talk to someone else.

Sakura frowned. She didn't understand why Sasuke didn't like her. She was pretty and came from a great family. Sakura thought that she was the perfect girl to become queen.

Sasuke soon grew tired of talking. He moved to the food and grabbed a tomato. Then he went up to his father. "I'm gonna go to bed."

Fugaku didn't argue which caused Sasuke to pause. "Go on ahead. You've had a long day. The party is almost over anyway."

"Ok," Sasuke said. He bowed then found his brother. "Good night." Again he bowed before leaving the room. He went straight to his room,as he munched on the tomato. Sasuke paused, his fingertip touching the handle of the door. For some reason, he believed that opening this door was going to be the start of a new life. It was strange. Sasuke had never been this nervous before. Taking a deep breath, Sasuke opened the door.

* * *

><p>Don't forget to review!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning: LEMON!**

I do not own Naruto nor do I make any money off of this.

"talking"  
>'thinking'<p>

_Flashback/Memory/Dream_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5:<strong>

Naruto looked up from the book and his eye found black ones. A handsome boy about his age stood in the door way. Naruto could tell that he was of royal standing. There was a brief moment of confusion in dark eyes. But it vanished just a few moments later, it disappeared. Then the boy stepped forward.

Sasuke saw someone on his bed and his first thought was 'why?' Then it hit him. This girl was Fugaku's gift to him. He stepped forward to get a better look at her. She had tanned skin that was just begging to be touched. Her blue eyes seemed to stare into one's soul. Six cuts on her face made her look like a cat or a fox. The strangest thing about the beauty in front of him was the blond hair that was peaking through the black hair. It wasn't much, but Sasuke knew right away that this girl was a natural blond. His eyes moved further down her body. She was wearing the clothing of a concubine. It was a white that was only see-through in certain places. Those places were the girl's stomach, upper thighs, and arms. To be honest, it looked like a dress a gypsy might wear. Sasuke decided he wanted to hear the girl's voice.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm Naruto," Naruto said closing the book. "I've been bought as a gift to you." She sat up on her legs and bowed. "Please use me as you see fit."

To Sasuke, Naruto's voice was the voice of an angel. Being told that this girl was his, made him extremely happy. He smiled. "I'm Sasuke, Crown Prince of the Uchiha Kingdom." He raised a hand and lifted up Naruto's chin. "I'm sixteen as of today. How old are you beautiful?"

Naruto blushed. "F-fifteen."

"So you're younger than me," Sasuke said. "Do you know what you are here for?"

"To please you," Naruto said. "My body is yours."

Sasuke felt his heart flutter at Naruto's words. "Then you are prepared for what's to come."

"Yes," Naruto said. "I've already been trained. I know how to pleasure a man."

Sasuke frowned at that. He didn't like the thought of others having touched what's his. "How many?"

"Master?" Naruto questioned, unsure what Sasuke was asking.

"How many men have had you?" Sasuke asked. "And call me Sasuke."

"I'm afraid I do not know," Naruto said. "I never counted." At the look on Sasuke's face, Naruto began to panic. "But don't worry. I've been cleared as being clean. And as I said, with my experience, I can easily pleasure you."

Sasuke was jealous of those that had Naruto before him. He was going to make sure no one else got to have Naruto. He pushed Naruto backwards onto the bed, then pulled his legs out from under him. Sasuke got in between the legs. A hand brushed Naruto's hair out of his face. Sasuke saw red tinting Naruto's face. He smirked. His angel was still innocent despite this not being her first time. Sasuke stood up and began to remove his clothes. When he got to his pants, blue eyes looked at him.

"Allow me," Naruto said softly. Tanned fingers worked the buttons then the zipper was pulled down.

Sasuke did his best not to just jump Naruto. His clothes hit the floor. Sasuke kicked them aside as he let Naruto take his naked body in. Naruto gulped. Sasuke was bigger than anyone he's ever seen. His hands fidgeted at the hem of the see-through skirt. He was hesitant to reveal himself to Sasuke.

"Let me," Sasuke said. He lifted the blond up, so that Naruto was standing in front of Sasuke, on the floor. Naruto was half a foot shorter than Sasuke. Sasuke pealed the dress off of Naruto, leaving the blond in only his underwear. Sasuke froze. He hadn't expected his angel to be so... flat chested. Then he saw the bulge and gasped. "You're a boy."

Still blushing, Naruto nodded. "Y-yes."

Sasuke thought for a minute. Could he accept that his angel was male? One look at the shaking body before him gave him his answer. Yes. Sasuke instantly pushed Naruto backwards, the blond falling onto the bed. Sasuke pinned the boy to the bed then leaned down and kissed him.

Naruto's eyes widened. He hadn't been kissed much. But he sensed that this kiss was different. It had love and passion mixed in. Naruto willing opened his mouth to let the other explore it with his tongue. Sasuke loved the taste of his angel. His hand moved to Naruto's hardened member and gave it a light squeeze. Naruto gasped at the new feeling.

Sasuke pulled back and licked his lips. His eyes found the leaking member before him, peeking out of white panties. He ripped off the panties then went down to taste his prize. Naruto was shocked to say the least. No one had ever touched him there, that way. Naruto moaned as Sasuke sucked and licked at his new favorite treat. Soon, Naruto came into Sasuke's mouth.

Naruto let out a squeak and sat up, covering himself. "S-sorry. I'm suppose to be pleasuring you, but I came first. Forgive me!" He looked down.

Sasuke smiled and leaned down, claiming Naruto's lips for his own. "It's fine. Now, let me show you what it means to serve me. His eyes glinted with mischief. He placed three fingers at Naruto's mouth. "Suck."

Naruto nodded and took the fingers into his mouth, coating them with his saliva. Once deemed wet enough, Sasuke move the fingers to Naruto's entrance. He frowned at hs easy it was for a finger to slip in. He added a second one. A small bit of pain flashed through Naruto's body, but he fought against it. Sasuke kissed Naruto as he worked his fingers back and forth. Soon, a third finger was added.

"Are you ready?" Sasuke asked as he removed the fingers.

Naruto smiled. "Yes." Sasuke began to push in. Tears came to Naruto's eyes. He had never been so filled. Sasuke kissed away the tears. He then pushed himself fully in and paused. Naruto gave him the ok to continue and Sasuke pulled out, leaving only the tip inside, before slamming back in. Naruto felt strange. It was the first time he had ever felt so loved. No other had cared if Naruto liked it. Sasuke was showing Naruto just how great sex could be.

Minutes later, both reached the point of no return. They released, Naruto on his and Sasuke's stomachs, Sasuke inside of Naruto. Panting, Sasuke maneuvered the sheets over his and Naruto's body. He pulled the younger boy into his arms. His breathe touched Naruto's ears. Naruto shivered, happy to be in Sasuke's arms. With one last kiss, the two gave into oblivion.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Naruto nor do I make any money off of this.

"talking"  
>'thinking'<p>

_Flashback/Memory/Dream_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6:<strong>

Naruto awoke feeling warm. He opened his eyes to the sun beaming down on him. He noticed that arms were wrapped around him, keeping him against Sasuke's chest. Naruto smiled. This was the first time he was happy to have been taken. A wave of need crashed over him. Naruto struggled to break free of Sasuke's grasp. He had to go the bathroom. Slipping free, Naruto stood and picked up a light blue robe that was placed on a chest. He left the dark blue one untouched. Naruto suddenly blushed. They had not been there before. That means someone had come into the room and placed them there while Sasuke and Naruto slept after their... activities.

Naruto walked out of the room, not caring that he was barefoot. He searched for a bathroom, but had no luck. He then saw a maid with green hair, who was cleaning what looked like a game room. "Um... excuse me?"

The girl paused and looked up. Her blue eyes locked with Naruto's. For some reason, they looked familiar. "Y-yes?"

"The bathroom," Naruto said. "Where is it?"

"This way," she said putting her broom down. She led Naruto through the halls until she arrived to the room right next to Sasuke's. Naruto almost smacked himself for not looking at that room.

"Thanks," Naruto said. "I'm Naruto, by the way."

The girl's eyes widened. "I-I'm Ruby." Naruto smiled then walked into the bathroom to do his business. Ruby stared after him. 'Naruto? That's the name Kurama-sama use to mention. Could he be?' Ruby shook her head. How lucky would she be if she found Kurama's long-lost best friend. She went back to work.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Sasuke suddenly felt cold. He opened his eyes and frowned. Naruto was not in bed. Sasuke sat up and looked around. He saw a dark blue robe on a chest. He glared at it, knowing that someone had come into his room while he was asleep to put it there. Sasuke only hoped his angel had been covered up. He didn't like the idea that another had seen what's his naked. Sasuke put on the robe and open his door. Just as he closed it, the door to the bathroom next door opened. He smiled as he saw Naruto step out.

Naruto looked up and saw Sasuke dressed in that dark blue robe. He smiled. "Good morning, Master." Naruto bowed.

"Sasuke," Sasuke said. "Just call me Sasuke."

"Ok," Naruto nodded. His stomach rumbled in hunger. Naruto blushed and put his hands over his stomach.

Sasuke chuckled. "Let's get some food." He held out his hand for Naruto, who took it without question. The two walked down the hall and a staircase then moved to the smaller dinning room. They sat across from each other. A large man smiled at them and asked what they wanted. Sasuke told him that he wanted an omelet with tomatoes. Naruto, not knowing what to get remained silent.

The man seemed to catch on. "I would recommend french toast with a side of eggs."

"Then I'll have that," Naruto said smiling.

The man nodded and went to get their food. Sasuke looked at his angel who was being shy. "If there is ever anything you want, just ask. Choji is a great cook. I'm sure he can cook anything."

"Ok," Naruto said shyly.

Sasuke wasn't very social, but he wanted to know more about Naruto. So, he had to think about how to get Naruto to talk about himself. He decided that talking about himself might open the other up. "I love tomatoes. I'm glad Choji knows how to put them in things, making them even better."

Naruto looked up at Sasuke. "I liked ramen. It was something cheep and easy to make so I was feed it a lot. Only Toreda let me eat several different wanted to make sure I was kept healthy."

"Toreda?" Sasuke asked.

"He was a slave trader," Naruto said. "He was kind. He made sure all slaves were looked after properly. Though, he tended to spoil me. Then Gato killed him. I was forced to be his until he found another. Then he sold me to Lord Fugaku Uchiha for you."

"And before that?" Sasuke asked as Choji set down the plates of their food. Choji bowed then returned to the kitchen.

"Before Toreda was..." Naruto paused. He didn't know if it was really ok to talk about his other masters. But he decided that his new master had a right to know. "Mizuki. He let his men have me before he'd take me. I was... punished if I fell asleep during the... activities." Realizing that he was acting as if he wanted sympathy, Naruto quickly added, "But that's only right. A master must be obeyed no matter what he says or asks of you."

Sasuke frowned. He didn't like the idea of Naruto being abused. He made a silent promise to not hurt his angel. Sasuke would be the best "master" Naruto would ever have. He was never going to let anyone else have him. "Was Mizuki your first... master?" He began to eat.

"No," Naruto shook his head. "Orochimaru-sama was." Naruto also took up his fork.

"Orochimaru?" Sasuke's eyes widened. He knew who that man was. He was surprised that Naruto had managed to survive living with that man. "I heard that he was a cruel man that never let anyone live if they made him angry."

"He was cruel," Naruto agreed. "He was my first and third master. He sold me to Mizuki when I was nine. Then, he bought me back when I was ten. He sold me to Toreda when I was twelve. So, I was only with Orochimaru-sama for four years. The first two years were spent pleasuring only him. The last two, Orochimaru enjoyed threesomes. The doctor he had, Kabuto-san shared me. Whenever they got bored of me, they'd make me watch them sleeping together. There was also a time I was forced to watch Orochimaru-sama teach another slave. The boy was older than me by three years. I don't remember his name." Naruto looked past Sasuke with sadness in his eyes. "One day, I woke up to find him dead at my side. He died of malnutrition."

Sasuke noticed that the way Naruto talked was carefully thought out. He wanted the boy to get excited about something so he'd lose control over his words. He remembered the first time he saw his angel. The boy was reading a book. "The book you were reading, what was it?"

Naruto instantly perked up. "Homeless Bird? Iruka-san gave it to me to read while I waited for you. It is really good. It is about a girl who is basically given as a wife along with some money. But her husband was already sick. His family had lied to hers. The story is about Koly, that girl, trying to fit into her new life as things keep changing around her. I can't wait to read the rest!" He began to eat the toast.

Sasuke smiled. He had completed his mission. Now, he just wanted to make Naruto happy. "You can continue to read it after we eat."

Naruto paused as he went for another piece of the toast. "I-isn't there something you'd like to do?"

"Not really," Sasuke said.

"And here I thought you'd come to introduce him to me," Itachi said stepping into the room. "Not very nice, little brother."

"Itachi," Sasuke nodded a hello.

Naruto stood up. "My name is Naruto." He bowed. "It is nice to meet you." He smiled.

"Hm..." Itachi looked Naruto up and down. "He's a keeper."

Naruto blushed. Sasuke frowned. His jealousy was sparked. He stood up and blocked Itachi's view of the other. "He's mine."

Itachi put his hands up in mock surrender. "I know. Father bought him for you. I won't steal your fox."

'Fox?' Sasuke thought. He stole a glance at Naruto. 'I guess he does look like a fox.' "What are you doing here Itachi?"

"I'm hungry," Itachi said simply. "You wouldn't stop your own brother from filling his stomach now, would you?"

"No," Sasuke said. He returned to his seat and motioned Naruto t sit back down.

"Then I'll join you," Itachi said. Just as he sat down, Choji came out with a cabbage omelet. He left quickly to not disturb them.

Naruto felt uncomfortable. He didn't know how to act around his Master's brother. All he wanted to do was run back to Sasuke's room and read. He began to eat the rest of his food, just as Sasuke had. Silence filled the room, making Naruto feel even more out-of-place.

Itachi broke the silence. "So, Naruto, how old are you?"

"F-fifteen," Naruto answered.

"A year younger than Sasuke," Itachi noted. "That means you are about seven years younger than me."

Naruto looked shocked. "You don't look that old!" His hands instantly went to cover his mouth. His eyes widened as Itachi chuckled.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Itachi said.

Naruto's eyes went to Sasuke. There was a smirk on the raven's face. Naruto let out a sigh of relief. He wasn't going to be punished for his outburst. But he still believed that he should apologize. "I'm sorry." He lowered his head. "I should have not said such a thing."

"Don't worry about it," Itachi said. "Having a fifteen-year-old tell a twenty-two-year-old that he looks younger than that is a compliment. Now you just need to tell Father that he doesn't look forty-eight."

Naruto looked surprised. He thought Fugaku was still in his thirties, thirty-eight at most. Of course, he thought Itachi was only eighteen. He thought about Iruka and Kakashi. "How old are Iruka-san and Kakashi-san?"

"Iruka is two years older than me," Itachi said. "And Kakashi is six years older than Iruka."

'Twenty-four and thirty,' Naruto just shock his head. 'There must be something in the water.'

"There's nothing in the water," Itachi said, reading Naruto's mind. "It is just that those better off seem to look younger."

Naruto thought about it. Mizuki was the same age as Iruka, but he looked about Fugaku's age. Naruto was afraid to know Orochimaru's age. Naruto looked at Itachi and relaxed. The older man was a bit like Toreda, though if he had to chose, he'd say Itachi was a nicer man. His aura was just calming. Naruto looked at Sasuke and smiled. He could get use to this life.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Naruto nor do I make any money off of this.

"talking"  
>'thinking'<p>

_Flashback/Memory/Dream_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7:<strong>

Instead of returning to Sasuke's room, Naruto was led around by the two princes. They were giving the boy a tour of the Uchiha castle. They ran into Kakashi who was molesting Iruka. Naruto blushed as he saw them kiss. Itachi introduced Naruto to his friends, Sasori and Deidara. Sasori was a prince from Suna and Deidara was from Konoha. It seemed the Deidara was the cousin of the previous king of Konoha, Minato Namikaze. The blond hugged Naruto and tried to steal him away from Sasuke to talk about "concubine" things. Sasori had saved Deidara from Sasuke's jealous rage.

The next person Naruto was introduced to was a man named Shikamaru. He was a friend of Sasuke's and the tactician for the Uchiha Army. Naruto picked up on Shikamaru's lazy ways, but knew the boy was a genus. Shikamaru stared after the princes and Naruto as the continued to the soldier fort. There was something about Naruto that reminded him about another boy, one with red hair. Shikamaru shock his head. There was no way Naruto was related to the crown prince of Konoha. But Shikamaru couldn't let that thought go. He had some investigating to do.

The soldier fort was the place were soldiers went to hang out with each other. They also trained there. Sasuke and Itachi decided to show off by starting a sword fight. Naruto watched with a bated breath, silently cheering Sasuke on. When Sasuke won, Naruto clapped and jumped on Sasuke, hugging the raven. Realizing what he'd done, Naruto tried to pull away, but Sasuke hugged him closer. Naruto blushed as some soldiers made cat-calls. They separated when Naruto's stomach rumbled. Choji delivered food to Itachi, Sasuke, Naruto, and the soldiers. Naruto blushed as he ate.

The rest of the afternoon, Naruto hung out with the soldiers, listening to their various stories. Itachi had left after lunch to do some "prince" stuff. Sasuke left about two hours after Itachi, since he was called by his father. Naruto was told that he could stay with the soldiers, so Naruto did. When the sky started getting darker, Iruka came out to fetch Naruto. He led the boy to the bathing chambers. Again, Naruto was dressed as a concubine, but this time it was in dinner attire. Iruka brought Naruto to the large dinning room, where Fugaku, Itachi, Sasuke, Kakashi, Sasori, Deidara, Shikamaru, and some others were already seated. Naruto sat down next to Sasuke while Iruka took his seat beside Kakashi.

"Hello again, Naruto-kun," Itachi said.

"H-hello," Naruto blushed.

Sasuke growled. He didn't like how Itachi was acting. Naruto was his and wasn't going to let his brother have him. Itachi gave Sasuke a look that told him that everything was alright, he wasn't after Naruto. Sasuke instantly calmed down. Naruto looked between the two confused but said nothing.

"Sasuke," Fugaku called. "How do you like your gift?"

Sasuke knew he was talking about Naruto. "I love it. Thank you for such a lovely gift."

"Hn," Fugaku grunted. "The King of the Namikaze Kingdom has contacted us. They are looking for someone to wed their Crown Prince. Itachi, I'm thinking about sending you since Sasuke is my hire and has to stay here."

"I'll accept whatever you wish," Itachi said.

"Why not send Sai?" Sasuke asked.

"Sai may be your cousin," Fugaku said. "But he wouldn't make a good Queen. Normally, I'd send a girl, but the Namikaze Crown Prince does not care of the gender of his bride. He will have a concubine to house his hire."

"What do you know about the Crown Prince?" Itachi asked.

"He is the son of the Late King and Queen," Fugaku said. "His Uncle has control of the throne. The Crown Prince is said to have the most beautiful red hair. I heard he takes after his mother."

"What of the rumored twin?" Sasuke asked.

"Twins are bad luck," Fugaku said. "If Queen Kushina had given birth to another child, they would have had to kill it."

"Only if it was a boy," Itachi said. "A female would have lived, though she would be used as a bargaining chip. I bet the current King would have sent her to Sasuke. Then he'd have Prince Kurama marry someone from the Suna kingdom."

"The Suna Kingdom will send Prince Gaara," Fugaku said. "So, you will be competing against him for Prince Kurama's hand."

"Kyu?" Naruto suddenly asked. His eyes were wide. "You are going to marry Kyu?"

"You know the Crown Prince of the Namikaze Kingdom?" Sasuke looked surprised.

"Ah..." Naruto paused. "I was once his friend... before I became a slave."

Itachi smiled. "Would you like to come with me then?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke. "If you want to go, I'll go with you," Sasuke said. He looked at his father. "It would only be right to escort the future Queen of the Namikaze Kingdom. They would look down on us if we don't send at least one family member with Itachi. Besides, I'm sure I could talk the Crown Prince into an alliance, even if he picks Prince Gaara over Itachi." Itachi glared at Sasuke, as if he was saying that he wouldn't lose against Gaara.

"Hm..." Fugaku thought for a moment. "Fine. If Itachi loses, then I was thinking about having him meet Prince Neji. Prince Neji isn't the hire of the Hyuuga Kingdom, but his is the only male close to Princess Hinata's age. May be Princess Hinata is looking for a husband."

"That's a good idea," Sasuke said.

"Then it is final," Fugaku said. "Iruka, Kakashi, your two will go with Itachi, Sasuke, and Naruto to the Namikaze Kingdom. You will start your trip tomorrow." They all nodded. "Now that that's settled, let's eat."

Naruto ate in complete happiness. He knew that going to see Kyu meant he'd get to see Tsunade again. He was going home. Sasuke couldn't wait to finish dinner. He had things he planned to do with his angel. He licked his lips at the thought of his lover under him, begging him to move faster and harder. Itachi noticed the perverted gleam in Sasuke's eyes and smirked. He felt bad for the boy who'd won Sasuke's heart. He just hoped the two would fid happiness together. His thoughts moved to his own future, but he knew he'd learn to love Kurama or Neji or whomever he married. Kakashi was thinking along the lines of what Sasuke was thinking. He couldn't wait to get Iruka back to their room. Iruka was planning everything out. He was going to help Naruto pack, as customary for a caregiver to help the concubine of the Crown Prince.

When dinner ended, Sasuke pulled Naruto back to his room, while Kakashi tried to pull Iruka back to theirs. But Iruka had others things on his mind and broke free from Kakashi. He quickly moved to collect some clothing for Naruto and packed it. Kakashi was forced to pack stuff for Sasuke and Itachi. Iruka had someone ready three wagons, one for all of their stuff, one for the princes and one for Naruto, Kakashi, and Iruka. Naruto would have to ride with Iruka and Kakashi as customary. Concubines were not allowed to ride with the princes unless at least one prince was married.

Naruto fell asleep in Sasuke's arms. He was happy, but he feared that something bad would happen soon. It was always that way. When Naruto finally felt safe and happy, something was taken from him. Sasuke also sensed danger, but he silently promised that he'd protect Naruto at all costs.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Naruto nor do I make any money off of this.

"talking"  
>'thinking'<p>

_Flashback/Memory/Dream_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8:<strong>

The wagons moved through the Uchiha Kingdom towards the Namikaze Kingdoms swiftly. Sasuke had lost the fight with Iruka over having Naruto ride with him and Itachi. Naruto kept reading Homeless Bird. When he finished it, he was handed the first book in the "A Series of Unfortunate Events" series. It didn't take Naruto long to read through the first two books. Then Iruka had them stop for lunch. The Namikaze Kingdom was still two days away.

"Still two days, huh?" Itachi said.

"I wish we'd get there faster," Sasuke said. "Sleeping outside isn't fun."

"I enjoy it," Naruto said. "I love being so close to nature. Your Kingdom is a beautiful place."

Sasuke smiled. "If you want, I'll show you even more of the Uchiha Kingdom, some day."

Naruto smiled. "I'd like that."

"You won't be going anywhere," a man said. Itachi, Sasuke, Iruka, Kakashi, and Naruto all turned to him. Several men were behind him. "Hand over all of your things, and we may let you live." Sasuke instantly put himself in front of Naruto, while Kakashi did the same for Iruka. They would protect their lovers. Itachi, Sasuke, and Kakashi pulled out their swords, ready for a fight. "Seems they want to fight. Fine then. You can die!" He charged at Itachi. The other behind him picked Sasuke or Kakashi and went at them. Iruka and Naruto moved back towards their wagon. They hid behind it, only keeping an eye out for the bandits.

Sasuke and Kakashi easily fought against the bandits. They had manages to knock-out four each. Itachi knocked-out one, while he was fighting evenly with the leader of the bandits. Two bandits got passed the three unnoticed. A scream grabbed their attention. Itachi had to block a swing so he wouldn't lose his head. Sasuke and Kakashi saw a man pulling Naruto from behind a wagon. Iruka was also brought out. The two bandits made them get on their knees.

The leader grinned. "Lower your weapons or those two die." The two holding Naruto and Iruka put a knife to their throats. Then Naruto did something no one expected. He slammed his head backwards into the bandit's face. The bandit dropped the knife and held his bleeding broken nose. Naruto picked up the knife and took advantage of the other bandit's shock. Naruto stabbed him in his hand and grabbed that knife as well. Then he tossed the two knives at the leader, hitting him in his neck and left shoulder, just above his heart. Itachi quickly beheaded the leader while Sasuke and Kakashi put the other two bandits out of their misery.

Everyone's eyes looked at Naruto. Kakashi broke the silence. "Well, I'll never doubt you again, Naruto. Seems even a concubine can fight like a soldier."

Naruto scratched the back of his neck. "Haku showed me how to throw knives. And I have a hard head. I knew they would think I was weak since I hide with Iruka-san. Plus, in these clothes, I look like a girl. They mistook me for one. I used that to my advantage."

Sasuke smirked. "You do look beautiful in that outfit."

Naruto blushed. The dress was simple. It covered Naruto's chest up to half-way on up the neck. The skirt was short, but lose enough to let him move quickly. it showed off Naruto's curves, and his slim arms and legs. "You don't look bad yourself."

Sasuke was wearing a black t-shirt that hugged his chest, showing off his muscles. He wore long dark-blue shorts. around his neck was a necklace with the Uchiha Crest. A gold belt kept the sheath for his sword against his hip. He put his sword back in its sheath after cleaning it with his handkerchief.

Itachi was wearing something similar to Sasuke. His t-shirt was red while his shorts were black. He wore his signature necklace. His belt was silver. He also cleaned off his sword and put it in its sheath.

Kakashi wore the normal Uchiha Soldiers garb and a mask over half his face. The mask was a dark blue but the shirt and pants were black. The jacket was black with red trims. Iruka wore the same teacher's outfit he always wore, a tan shirt with tan pants.

The five of them picked up their stuff and continued to the border. They moved faster in order to not run into more bandits. Instead, they reached the border the next day. A wagon awaited them. In front of the wagon stood four men. Two were wearing all green. It was a weird sight. The taller one was Gai and the other was called Lee. A man with gray pants, a gray hooded jacket, and sunglasses on his face was called Shino. His face was hidden mostly by the high collar of his undershirt which was a darker gray than his pants and jacket. Next to Shino was an older man with white hair. He called himself Jiraiya. The four of them were to be their guides and protectors. They lead the five to the Namikaze Castle. Naruto took a deep breath as the nine of them walked into the castle.

* * *

><p>This is the END of Part 1. Part 2 will be out soon.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

This is the beginning of Part 2. It starts after Naruto was kidnapped. This is Kurama's story. Part 2 is only four Chapters long.

I do not own Naruto nor do I make any money off of this.

"talking"  
>'thinking'<p>

_Flashback/Memory/Dream_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9:<strong>

_"Come on Naru-chan!" Kurama called. The five-year-old was running around. His long red hair was tied in a pony-tail. A blond was chasing him. She wore a pale orange dress. Her hair was in pig-tails, tied up with two red ribbons. The ribbons were a gift from Kurama on their fifth birthday. They were playing a game mixed of tag and hide-and-go-seek. Naruto was it._

_"You're too fast," Naruto complained. "I can't run in this dress."_

_"Then take it off," Kurama said innocently._

_"You know I can't do that," Naruto said. "Mom yelled at me last time." They both remembered that time. Naruto had begun to take off her dress in front of Kurama, when Tsunade had appeared. Naruto had been lectured for four straight hours on not stripping in front of boys._

_"Then be a slow-poke!" Kurama laughed and kept running._

_Naruto ran after Kurama as fast as she could. She lifted up the skirt of her dress, but it got caught on the corner of a table, causing the blond to trip. A blue vase was on the table. It came crashing down, just missing Naruto's body. Blue pieces of glass littered the floor. Water formed a puddle and flowers were bent, with petals scattered about. Naruto looked at everything in horror. Tears came to her eyes and she began to cry._

_"Naru-chan?" Kurama asked. He saw the scene and his eyes widened. He moved to Naruto's side and hugged her. "I'm sorry. I should have gave you some of my clothes to change into. Then you could have ran freely." He held Naruto tighter. "You aren't hurt are you?" Naruto hit Kurama on the back. She mumbled something and Kurama pulled back. "What?"_

_Naruto smiled. "You're it!" She pushed Kurama away from her and stood up. "Mommy said a girl's tears are a weapon. And you fell for it!" She smiled then ran off._

_It took Kurama a second to realize what happened. He smiled and stood up. "I'll get you for that Naru-chan!" He ran after the blond, forgetting about the broken vase._

_Hours later, Kurama and Naruto sat before an angry Tsunade. "Which one of you broke that vase? It's a Namikaze family heirloom!"_

_Naruto shook in fear of how angry Tsunade was. Kurama saw that. He raised his hand. "I did it. I bumped into the stand and it fell. I'm sorry."_

_Naruto looked at Kurama with wide eyes. Then he looked back at Tsunade. "No, I did it. My dress caught on the corner. Kyu's just covering for me."_

_"No," Kurama said shaking his head. "Naru-chan's trying to cover for me. I did it."_

_Tsunade watched as the two fought for the blame. She smiled then sighed. "Since I can't tell which of you is telling the truth, you both will be punished. No dessert for either of you!"_

_Both frowned and glared at each other. They each raised a finger. "He/She did it!"_

_Tsunade only laughed as the two pouted. The sad looks on their faces made her cave. "Fine. You can have dessert. Just be more careful."_

_Naruto smiled. "Yes, Mom!"_

_Kurama grinned. "Yes, Tsunade-san!"_

_The two ran off to Kurama's room to play another game._

Kurama woke up to the sun shinning down on his face. He pulled out a picture from under his pillow and smiled. It was a picture of Naruto and Kurama taken the same day as the vase incident. Kurama kissed the picture and placed it back under his pillow. He stood up and got ready. He was meeting Shino and Lee under his favorite tree.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Naruto nor do I make any money off of this.

"talking"  
>'thinking'<p>

_Flashback/Memory/Dream_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10:<strong>

When Kurama heard that Naruto was kidnapped, he was angry. Someone had dared to take his best friend away. He was young, so there was nothing he could do, but he made sure that his Uncle Akunin was searching for the blond. On the same night Naruto was kidnapped, a maid named Mikoto was killed and a girl named Ruby was born. The maid's body was burned and her ashes were sent back to her village. Kurama never knew what village she was from. Ruby was raised as Akunin's daughter since Shari wasn't healthy enough to raise the girl on her own. Kurama lied Ruby, but she couldn't replace Naruto in his heart.

Years passed and Shari died. Ruby left the Namikaze Kingdom to find her place. She told Kurama that her place was somewhere else, but she'd look out for Naruto. Kurama hugged her good-bye and watched as a wagon took his last friend away. Akunin began to raise the red-head as the heir to the throne. Kurama went through his studies quickly, gaining the knowledge of how to run the Kingdom.

By the age of thirteen, Kurama was done with his studies. He still had to wait until his sixteenth birthday before he could become King. Kurama used the next two years to search for Naruto, but the blond left no trace. Kurama could not find her. Akunin introduced Kurama to a man named Jiraiya, who turned out to be Tsunade's husband. He was the strongest soldier in the Kingdom. Kurama started to spend time with Jiraiya and the other soldiers. He quickly became friends with Lee and Shino. Lee was like Naruto, in the fact that he had a lot of energy to burn. Shino was the opposite. He rarely spoke. The three spent their days together and even trained together. Soon, Kurama was fifteen.

"I heard you are gonna start searching for a bride," Lee said. Lee, Shino, and Kurama were sitting under Kurama's favorite tree. "The spring of your youth has finally come!"

"What about you?" Kurama asked. "Aren't you of marrying age?"

"I have follow for a lovely blossom," Lee said. "Her name is Sakura. She is a noble that lived in a village in the Uchiha Kingdom. I met her that time I went with Gai-sensei to talk with Kakashi-san."

"And you Shino?" Kurama asked. Shino just looked at Kurama. "I see. We are the same. I haven't met someone I want as my bride."

"What about that blond you use to hang out with?" Lee asked. "Did you give up on her?"

"I'd never give up on Naru-chan," Kurama said. "She won my heart a long time ago. I know it has been eight years, but I still love her. If I'm to marry someone who isn't her, I know that I will never love them like Naru-chan."

"There is a change in the air," Shino said. "Something is going to happen."

"I hope it isn't something bad," Kurama said.

The three layed back down on the grass enjoying the cloudy, but not miserable day. The wind blew softly, but kept them cool. A call of Kurama's name broke through the air. "Prince Kurama!" A man stepped up to the three. "Found you." He fixed his glasses. "King Akunin is looking for you."

"Thank you Ebisu," Kurama said. "I'll see you guys later." The two nodded as Kurama followed Ebisu back to the castle. Ebisu led Kurama to the throne room. When Kurama entered, he saw Jiraiya and Tsunade sitting in chairs to the right of his throne. Akunin was sitting in his throne. "You called for me?"

"Yes," Akunin said. "You will becoming of age soon. I'd like you to look through a book and pick out three people. Those three will court you. By the Coming of Age Ceremony, I want you to name your chosen bride."

Kurama wasn't ready to get married, but he couldn't say no. He grabbed the book from Jiraiya and looked through it. He noticed that it was filled with both men and women. Kurama saw Sakura's bio in it, but ignored her. She belonged to Lee. A red-head caught his eyes. Shrugging, he pointed the boy out to the others. Gaara's name was written down. He turned the pages until he saw a boy with white eyes. Raising an eyebrow at the strange color, Kurama decided to pick him as well. Neji's name was written under Gaara's. It took Kurama longer to find the third person. There were several beautiful women, but none compaired to Naruto. He decided that he'd only marry one woman, so he ignored the females in the book. Finally, he came to the last page. On it was a picture of a man seven years older than him. The man had dark eyes and long black hair. He was amazed that this man was that much older than him. Itachi looked only two may be three years older than himself. I the bio it stated that Itachi was the first-born son to the Uchiha Clan. Kurma wondered why he was not the Crown Prince then. Kurama motioned to Jiraiya that this man was to be his final pick.

"Prince Gaara of Suna," Akunin listed off. "Prince Neji of the Hyuuga Kingdom, and Prince Itachi of the Uchiha Kingdom." He raised an eyebrow. "Why all men?"

"I will only marry one woman," Kurama answered. "Naru-chan has my heart. If I must marry someone else, let it be one of them."

"Fine," Akunin said. He wasn't happy that Kurama still loved Naruto. Tsunade wanted to tell Kurama that it wasn't going to be possible for him to marry Naruto. Siblings cannot marry each other. But she stayed silent. "I'll send word to each Kingdom. You are dismissed." Kurama bowed then left to find Shino and Lee. Akunin looked at Jiraiya. "Send the message as soon as you can. I want them here within the month." He left the room.

"I feel bad for Kurama," Jiraiya said. "He has no idea he is in love with a boy let alone his own brother."

"It is better for him to not know," Tsunade said. "Naruto is gone. He may still be alive, but he has no right to the throne. Kurama will be King."

"What do you think of his choices?" Jiraiya asked.

"Prince Itachi seems to be the best pick," Tsunade said.

"I don't know," Jiraiya said. "I think the Hyuuga would be better."

"And Prince Gaara?" Tsunade asked.

"No chance," Jiraiya said. "He seems to be a top, just like Kurama."

"Want to make a bet of it?" Tsunade asked.

"Sure," Jiraiya said.

"Then, I bet Kurama will marry Itachi," Tsunade said. "I bet five peries."

"Then I'll bet the Kurama marries Neji," Jiraiya said. "Five peries is fine." They shook on it. Jiraiya grinned, thinking it was an easy bet that he'd win. Tsunade couldn't wait to cheer Itachi on.

* * *

><p>I noticed that I have been spelling heir as hire. I'm so sorry! From now on, I'll be more careful about that word.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Naruto nor do I make any money off of this.

"talking"  
>'thinking'<p>

_Flashback/Memory/Dream_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11:<strong>

"Introducing, Prince Gaara of Suna," Kurama sat in his throne as Ebisu introduce Prince Gaara. Akunin was also in his throne. Jiraiya and Tsunade were on the side.

Gaara stepped forward and bowed. "I'm Gaara, Second Prince of Suna. I brought my sister, Princess Temari and my brother, Crown Prince Kankuro."

"Don't call me Crown Prince," Kankuro. "Temari deserves the throne since she is the oldest. Gender doesn't matter."

Temari rolled her eyes. "Just shut up."

Kurama laughed. "You three seem to get along well." The three Suna siblings looked at each other and shrugged.

"We also brought gifts," a man named Baki said. "They are gifts we'd like Prince Kurama to accept no matter if he choses Prince Gaara or not."

"We accept them," Akunin said. "Ebisu, see to it that everything is put in order."

"Yes your highness," Ebisu said bowing. He helped the others the Suna group brought with them unload the wagons. Things were carried to the treasure room.

"I'm sure you'd like to get to know each other," Akunin. "Kurama, show them around."

"Yes, Uncle," Kurama said. He stood up and walked over to the princes and princess. "Follow me." The three nodded and followed him. Baki stayed behind to help bring Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari's things to their rooms. Kurama brought the Suna siblings outside. He showed them his favorite tree and introduced them to Lee and Shino. Gaara seemed to not like Lee. Kurama realized that Gaara was very quiet. Shino and him would get along. Temari and Kankuro didn't seem to mind either of them. Kurama hoped they could all be friends even if he doesn't pick Gaara. Kurama spent the day showing the Sand Siblings around the castle.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

"I'm Neji Hyuuga," Neji said. "I'm a Prince of the Hyuuga Clan. This is Crown Princess Hinata." He motioned to a shy looking girl. "And this is Princess Hanabi." Hanabi bowed.

"I'm Tenten," a girl said stepping forward. "I'm Neji's best friend. Don't worry. I'm not interested in him and he doesn't have romantic feelings towards me."

"Definitely not," Neji said. He looked like he was horrified by the idea of dating Tenten.

"I'm Kurama," Kurama said. "I heard that you are already sixteen Prince Neji?"

"Yes," Neji said. "But I will be seventeen in a week."

"I'm seventeen," Tenten said. "I do not have a husband yet, but like I said, you don't have t worry about me."

Before they could get in a fight, Hinata spoke up. "I'm fifteen. I will not be sixteen until December. And Hanabi is ten."

"I see," Kurama said. "Shall I show you four around?"

"Sure," Hinata said.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

"Hi," Neji said, holding out a hand. "I'm Neji of the Hyuuga Kingdom."

"Gaara," Gaara said shaking Neji's hand. "Of Suna."

"I'm Temari," Temari said. "Gaara's sister."

"I'm Hinata," Hinata said. "And this is Hanabi. Neji is our cousin." Gaara didn't seem to hear her. He was too focused on Neji. And Neji only stared at Gaara.

Kurama watched Gaara and Neji and grinned. He was going to get them together. They were perfect for each other. It made his choice easier. He was going to pick Itachi, though he hadn't met the raven yet. Though, if Temari or Hinata fell for Itachi or vice versa, he'd step down. There was no way he was going to get in the way of true love. He looked over and saw Kankuro and Tenten talking to each other. It seemed another pairing had been formed.

Shino and Lee soon came to introduce themselves. Hinata and Shino got along, but Kurama could tell that it would be just as friends. Lee tried to get Hanabi to speak, but she hid behind Hinata. Laughter soon filled the air as everyone watched Lee chase Hanabi around. A smile was even on Hanabi's face.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Tsunade and Jiraiya watched the scene. Tsunade smirked. "Looks like I'm winning."

Jiraiya frowned. "I honestly didn't expect Prince Neji and Prince Gaara to be attracted to each other."

"With them two out of the way," Tsunade noted. "That leave Prince Itachi."

"There is still a chance that Kurama doesn't pick Itachi," Jiraiya said.

"If none of the three get picked," Tsunade said. "The who wins the bet?"

"Neither of us," Jiraiya said. "How about this, if Kurama doesn't marry Itachi, we both give five peries to whoever gets married first among those ten."

"Deal," Tsunade said.

* * *

><p>One more chapter left in Part 2. This story seems to be coming along quickly.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own Naruto nor do I make any money off of this.

"talking"  
>'thinking'<p>

_Flashback/Memory/Dream_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 12:<strong>_

_"Hey Kyu?" Naruto asked._

_"Yes?" Kurama asked._

_"When you get older, what do you want to be?" Naruto looked into Kurama's eyes._

_"If I wasn't King?" Kurama asked. Naruto nodded. "Hm... a teacher."_

_Naruto smiled. "I want to be a caregiver. Then I can look after your children."_

_"There is another way to be able to look after them," Kyu said._

_"How?" Naruto really wanted to know._

_Kyu grinned. "Become my wife."_

Kurama awoke from the dream with a smile on his face. He looked around and smirked. Gaara was sleeping with his head on Neji's lap. Neji was also sleeping. His eyes caught sight of Kankuro holding Tenten's hand as the two slept with their backs against a tree. Lee had fallen asleep in the spot he fell after chasing Hanabi so much. Hanabi was in Hinata's arms. Temari was sleeping with her fan covering her mouth. Shino was the only the one awake. He nodded to Kurama as the red-head sat up.

Thinking about Naruto caused Kurama to face a mix of emotions. He was happy that he got to spend so much time with her, but he was also sad. Having so many happy memories of a girl he hadn't seen in eight years was killing him. He saw Shino stand up.

Ebisu ran over to him. "The Uchiha Party is almost at the border. King Akunin would like you, Lee, Gai, and Jiraiya to go meet them." Kurama raised an eyebrow. Gaara and Neji's groups weren't met with anyone. They came on their own. Ebisu saw Kurama's look. "They were attacked by bandits. King Akunin wants to let people know that the Uchiha Party is under Namikaze protection." Kurama only nodded as Shino kicked Lee awake. Lee and Shino left, with Ebisu on their tail.

Kurama got up and began to wake everyone up. Neji and Gaara blushed as the noticed the situation they were in. Kurama only smiled and said that it was ok. Kankuro grinned when he noticed that Tenten was still holding his hand. Tenten let him kiss her. Temari put her fan away. Kurama let her wake Hinata and Hanabi up. The two Hyuuga Princess brushed themselve off and stood up. The group went back to the castle to get something to eat.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Ebisu carried Kurama to bed, since he had fallen asleep in the play room. Ebisu tucked the red-head in. His hand slipped under the blanket and touched something. He pulled out a photo. He stared at it for a second. Kurama had a blond girl sitting in his lap. She has blond hair and was wearing a pale orange dress. Ebisu found the picture cute, but something in the back of his head nagged him about the girl. He put the picture back and decided he needed to ask Tsunade about the blond.

Ebisu moved through the castle towards Tsunade's room. Ebisu was glade that Tsunade had moved into the castle even if the circumstances were bad. Tsunade had move in while Shari was sick. He reached her door and knocked.

Tsunade opened the door. "Ebisu, what is it?"

"When I tucked Prince Kurama in, I found a picture," Ebisu said. "There was a blond girl in it. Who is she?"

Tsunade sighed. "Her name was Naruto. She was Prince Kurama's best friend."

"Was?" Ebisu asked.

"She was kidnapped when they were seven," Tsunade said. "No one has seen her since."

"Do you believe she is dead?" Ebisu asked.

"Sometimes," Tsunade admitted. "But I still hope that one day she will walk through the front door."

"Kurama loves her," Ebisu said. "She must be the one he is waiting for. What will happen if she never comes back?"

"I don't know," Tsunade said.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Kurama wasn't called to the throne room until noon. The Suna Siblings and Neji's group decided to go with him. It would be easier to introduce themselves if everyone was in the same room. Kurama sat on his throne waiting. Akunin was also waiting. Ebisu soon came in with Tsunade. She took a seat while Ebisu stood at the door. Choji came by to give everyone something to drink. Ino, Choji's fiancé, helped hand out the drinks. They went back to the kitchen to start prepping for the dinner party Akunin decided to throw.

Akunin invited all of his soldiers and every nobel in the Namikaze Kingdom to the party. That was well over two hundred guests. Baki, Ebisu, and the Uchiha's caregiver would be helping Choji. Since Neji did not bring a caregiver, Tenten was going to help, though she was told to stay away from the actual cooking part. Akunin agreed since he did not want his castle to be blown up.

Soon, everyone heard a knock on the grand door. Gai and Lee stepped in first. Itachi, Sasuke, Naruto, Iruka, and Kakashi came in next. Shino and Jiraiya held the back. Once the door closed behind them, Jiraiya move to take his seat next to Tsunade. Gai, Lee, and Shino moved to the side and motioned for the Uchiha Party to step forward.

"Hello King Akunin, Prince Kurama," Itachi said, bowing. "My name is Itachi."

* * *

><p>The END of Part 2!<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Part 3 of Separate Lives starts now.

I do not own Naruto nor do I make any money off of this.

"talking"  
>'thinking'<p>

_Flashback/Memory/Dream_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13:<strong>

"Hello King Akunin, Prince Kurama," Itachi said, bowing. "My name is Itachi." Itachi looked at Kurama. He smirked. Oh he was going to make Kurama his. The red-head was beautiful.

Kurama blushed when he noticed Itachi's eyes on him. Itachi was more attractive in person. "Hi."

Tsunade grinned. She knew she had just won the bet. She looked over at Jiraiya who frowned. He hoped he had five peries or Tsunade would be a pain to live with. She held a mean grudge.

"I'd like to introduce my little brother," Itachi said. "This is Sasuke Uchiha, the Crown Prince of the Uchiha Kingdom."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, King Akunin, Prince Kurama," Sasuke said bowing.

"The pleasure is ours," Akunin said. His eyes fell on the girl standing near Sasuke. "And who is she?"

Sasuke smirked. "This is my concubine and future wife, Naru-chan." Glasses suddenly shattered. The Uchiha Party looked at Akunin who's drink had spilled all over the floor after he broke his glass. "Sorry about that. Ebisu." Ebisu ran to Akunin and took out a towel. He wiped up the wine quickly before moving back against the wall.

Kurama could only stare at Naruto. Naruto's hair was black, though a bit of blond peeked through. He had three lines on each of his cheeks. His hair was shorter, but he still looked feminine. The only thing that made Kurama know that Naruto was his Naru-chan was the eyes. Naruto's eyes were still the most beautiful blue he had even seen. Kurama stood up and walked over to Naruto. "Naru-chan?"

Naruto smiled. "Hello, Kyu."

Kurama pulled Naruto into a hug. "I'm missed you!" He pulled back but didn't let Naruto go. "Where have you been? Who took you? Oh Naru-chan!" His lips met Naruto's. Suddenly, Kurama was pushed back and he landed on his ass. Kurama looked up to see Sasuke holding Naruto.

Sasuke glared at Kurama. "Naruto is mine!"

Kurama stood up and walked over to Sasuke. He was only two inches taller than Sasuke, but that gave him the advantage of looking down at Sasuke. "Naru-chan is not yours! She was my fiancé first!"

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke yelled back. Itachi, Iruka, and Kakashi were shocked. It was the first time Sasuke had ever raised his voice. "Naruto is to be my wife! He will be Queen of the Uchiha Kingdom and will be forever by my side!"

"No!" Kurama said. "She will be my Queen!" He moved a hand to grab Naruto from Sasuke, but Sasuke moved so that Naruto was behind him.

"Don't touch him," Sasuke hissed.

"I can touch Naru-chan if I want to," Kurama growled back.

"Ah guys?" Jiraiya said.

'What!?" Sasuke and Kurama glared at Jiraiya.

"You may be forgetting about something," Jiraiya said. "I mean, there seems to be something amiss."

"Huh?" Sasuke and Kurama asked.

"Well, first of all, you, Prince Kurama say that Naruto is female while Prince Sasuke says he is male," Jiraiya said.

Sasuke smirked. "Naruto is male. I should know since his is my concubine."

The word concubine rang through Kurama's ears. He knew what it meant. It meant that, "You slept with Naru-chan."

"More than once," Sasuke said proudly.

Naruto blushed. "Sasuke."

Kurama looked horrified. Then he glared at Sasuke. "How dare you! You stole Naru-chan's innocence!"

"Actually, his kidnapper did," Itachi said.

Kurama's eyes widened. "N-no."

Naruto nodded. "Yes. I'm a slave and King Fugaku bought me for Master, I mean Sasuke." He blushed. Sasuke told Naruto to call him Sasuke, and Naruto was still not use to calling his master by name alone.

"What!?" Tsunade stood up, her chair flipping over. "Who the hell dared to do that to you?"

"Mom!" Naruto exclaimed. He moved from behind Sasuke and run up to Tsunade. He wrapped his arms around her. "I missed you!"

"Naruto," Tsunade smiled. She pat Naruto on the head. "I missed you too."

"I'm confused," Iruka said.

"So am I," Lee said.

"It's a long story," Naruto said.

"Well, we might as well get comfortable then," Kakashi said. He sat down, pulling Iruka into his lap. Iruka tried to break free from Kakashi's hold, but his struggle was futile. Ebisu grabbed two chairs and set them next to Kakashi. He guessed that Naruto was going to stand. Everyone got comfortable, except Akunin.

Akunin didn't know what to do. If it got out that Naruto was Kurama's twin brother and that Akunin had him kidnapped and sent into slavery, he was done for. Kurama was going to take the throne and Akunin would either be banished or executed. He sat back, thinking about how to get out of this situation.

And so, Naruto began his tale.


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own Naruto nor do I make any money off of this.

"talking"  
>'thinking'<p>

_Flashback/Memory/Dream_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14:<strong>

When he finished, everyone, including Sasuke who heard the story already, was horrified. Naruto had kept some details out of the story, but that didn't change how angry a lot of people in the room were. Akunin knew what he had done the moment he had Orochimaru's men kidnap Naruto. He felt a bit guilty, but knew that it had to be done to get what he wanted.

"When did you find out that you were male?" Tsunade asked.

"After the third time Orochimaru had his way with me," Naruto said. "He kept saying I was a good boy. I realized that their wasn't a difference between my body and his. And when I remembered you, I knew the difference. Women have different parts than a man." The women in the room blushed. Hanabi was taken from the room the moment Naruto stated that Orochimaru was the first person he saw when Naruto awoke after being kidnapped. Ebisu had brought her to the kitchen.

"How can you stand it?" Kurama asked. "How can you stand others touching you?" Sasuke had once thought that same question. He looked at his angel.

"I got use to it," Naruto shrugged. "I tended to think about other things when they used me." Sasuke looked down. Was he like the others? Did Naruto think about something else while Sasuke made love to him? "But I know the difference between sex just for pleasure and sex for love." He smiled and looked at Sasuke. "Sasuke showed me the difference. Sasuke's heart melted. He wanted to show just how Naruto made him feel, but now was not the time. May be later.

Kurama clenched his fists. "Do you love him?"

"I..." He paused and took a deep breath. "I do." He blushed.

Kurama stood up. "I see. Please excuse me for a minute. I have something I have to take care of." He rushed out of the room as fast as he could.

Naruto was about to go after Kurama, but Itachi stopped him. Itachi knew that Kurama had to think about everything. He had been in love with Naruto, but the Naruto of the past. Itachi asked Ebisu where the bathroom was then excused himself. He smirked as he found the red-head in the bathroom, his arms wrapped around his legs. "You know, a first love is just that, a first love. It is the thing that leads to a second love."

"Are you making fun of me?" Kurama asked. "Because I was in love with a girl that never existed?"

"But she did exist," Itachi said. Kurama looked up at him, tears still running down his face. Itachi knelt down. "And she will continue to exist in here." He put his hand over Kurama's heart. "The Naru-chan you knew is a part of Naruto. It will always be a part of him. He will still have Kyu in his heart. Having a small piece of someone's heart is still special."

"You speak as if you know how I feel," Kurama said.

Itachi smiled sadly. "My first love married one of my friends. Deidara was special to me, but I realized I was not the one for him. Sasori is. And now when I see them together, I know that we made the right decision. Deidara and Sasori are happy, and as their friend, I'm happy for them."

"What about you?" Kurama asked. "What about your feelings?"

"I'm hoping that if I give my heart to someone else, that they will give me theirs in turn," Itachi said smiling.

Kurama blushed. "But I... I still love Naru-chan."

Itachi smirked. "Then I will have to make you love me." He leaned down and pressed his lips against Kurama's. "Give me a chance."

Kurama smiled. "Ok." And then he kissed Itachi back.


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own Naruto nor do I make any money off of this.

"talking"  
>'thinking'<p>

_Flashback/Memory/Dream_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15:<strong>

Itachi and Kurama walked back into the throne room, hand in hand. Kurama looked at Naruto. "If you love Prince Sasuke, then I will accept it. I'm going to let Prince Itachi court me."

Naruto smiled. "I'm glad." He walked over to Kurama and hugged him.

"But know that I will always love you," Kurama said. "Even if Itachi does end up with a bigger part of my heart, you will still have a piece of it."

"As you will have a part of mine," Naruto said.

"Well, I believe we are done here," Akunin said. He stood up. "We should..."

"Wait!" Tsunade said. All eyes turned to her. "There is something I have to tell everyone."

"Can it wait?" Akunin asked. "We should be getting ready for the welcome party."

"It concern's Kurama's right to the throne," Tsunade said.

Akunin's eyes widened. He knew what Tsunade was going to say. "Then it can wait. Kurama is not of age yet, so the throne should not be of concern."

"It is when Kurama is not the only one to have claim over the throne," Tsunade said. She turned to Naruto. "Naruto you are..."

"Enough!" Akunin raised his voice. "Guests will be arriving soon. Everyone should be getting ready." He looked at Sasuke. "I'm sure you guys are tired and would like a bath. Ebisu will take you to the bathing chambers. Naruto will of course bathe on his own?"

"Naruto can bathe with me," Sasuke said.

"Prince Sasuke," Iruka said. "Naruto is a concubine. He can't bathe with you."

"He's more than just a concubine," Sasuke said. "He is the future Queen of the Uchiha Kingdom."

Iruka looked at Kakashi for help. But Kakashi just shrugged. "Fine."

"Besides," Sasuke said. "It wouldn't be right if Naruto bathed with the women would it?"

Iruka and Naruto blushed. "I suppose not."

"Then it's settled!" Kakashi said. He began to pull Iruka towards the door leading to the rest of the castle. "Men in one bathing chamber, women in the other." Iruka looked at Naruto as if he was asking him to save him. But Naruto just grinned and followed them, Sasuke at his side. The other men followed them. The women followed Tsunade who was angry at Akunin for not letting her speak. He was hiding something.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Naruto easily strip himself of his clothes. Sasuke saw Kurama eyeing Naruto, and he didn't like it. Sasuke instantly tossed Naruto a towel. "Wear that," he ordered. Naruto just nodded as he wrapped the towel around his waist. Kurama and Iruka also wore towels around their waists. Sasuke, Itachi, and Kakashi looked at each other before following suit. A few minutes later, Jiraiya, Gaara, Kankuro, and Neji came into the chambers. They too covered themselves up. Neji blushed at seeing Gaara half-naked.

Sasuke pulled Naruto onto his lap the moment the younger boy stepped into the water. Naruto blushed, but let Sasuke do what he wanted. Sasuke wonder how far he could push it before being stopped. Sasuke moved his hand to Naruto's thigh, then moved it up and under Naruto's towel. The boy only reddened as Sasuke continued to touch him. Sasuke frowned. He wanted Naruto to react like how Iruka did. "Why aren't you stopping me?"

Naruto only grinned. "May be I don't want you to."

Sasuke smirked. "So you'd be ok if I took you right here in front of everyone."

Naruto's face darkened. "I-if that's w-what you w-want." Sasuke leaned down and kissed Naruto, who moaned. When Sasuke pulled back, he saw a look of ecstasy on Naruto's face. Deciding he didn't want anyone else seeing that look, Sasuke decided that they could continue later. He kept his arms around Naruto as he talked to Itachi. Naruto talked to everyone.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

"Are you sure you want me to do this?" a man asked. "Sasuke won't be happy to find that boy missing."

"I don't care," Akunin said. "I don't want that brat to interfere with my plans. Kurama will become king."

"Fine," the man said. "My master will take great pleasure in having the boy returned to him." The man moved to the window. "And of course, these peries will be of great use." He jumper from the window. Akunin watched as the man disappeared. He got up and started getting ready for the party. By the end of it, his problems should be solved.


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own Naruto nor do I make any money off of this.

"talking"  
>'thinking'<p>

_Flashback/Memory/Dream_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16:<strong>

"I'd like to welcome Prince Itachi Uchiha to our kingdom," Akunin said. "He is here to court Prince Kurama and hopefully win his heart. Upon the marriage of Prince Kurama or his eighteenth birthday, whichever comes first, Prince Kurama will ascend the throne!" Several people cheered. "Please enjoy the party." He went straight to a group of nobles. Music soon filled the air.

"Can I have this dance?" Itachi asked.

Kurama blushed. "Sure." He took Itachi's hand and the two headed to the dance floor.

"They make a good couple," Naruto said.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted.

Naruto stared at Sasuke then looked back to the dancing couples. Even Neji and Gaara were dancing together. Naruto wanted to dance with Sasuke. He turned to the raven again. "Um... would... would you...l-like to dance... with me?"

Sasuke smirked at the nervous boy. "Why not." He grabbed Naruto's hand and walked to the center of the room. He pulled Naruto towards him. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck while Sasuke put his on Naruto's waist. The song was a slow one. Sasuke helped Naruto move to the beat. Naruto blushed when he felt a hand lower to his butt. Sasuke gave a squeeze then continued to dance as if he hadn't done anything.

When the song shifted to a faster pace, Itachi and Sasuke spun their partners. Both laughed, enjoying the dance. Soon, the song returned to its original slow tune. Kurama's eyes met Itachi's and he gulped. He was already falling for the raven. He didn't know why, but he wanted Itachi to win his heart. Giving into his own desire, Kurama leaned upward and pressed his lips to Itachi's. Itachi's eyes widened at the sudden kiss. But he then smirked and deepened the kiss. Kurama closed his eyes as he allowed Itachi's tongue to explore his mouth.

A scream forced Kurama to open his eyes. He frowned when all he saw was darkness. Sasuke had lowered his face closer to Naruto's when the lights went out. A woman screamed. It was clear she was afraid of the dark.

"Everyone remain calm," Akunin said. "We'll get the lights back on in a second." Several maids ran in with candles. The guests moved to sit down. Just as Sasuke is about to sit down, something slammed into his stomach. He coughed and fell to his knees.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled. He made to move towards him, but someone grabbed him. A gag was put in his mouth as he was lift off his feet. Naruto gave a kick, but his captor only grunted before slamming a fist into Naruto's stomach. The blow caused Naruto to lose consciousness.

At Naruto's yell, Itachi ran to his brother's side. In the candle light, all he saw was something red, white, and silver. He shook his head and turned back to Sasuke. "Are you alright?"

"N-naruto," Sasuke said. "Where is Naruto?"

Itachi looked around, but couldn't see the boy. "We'll find him. Don't worry."

The lights finally turned on and Kurama walked over to the Uchiha brothers. "You two ok?"

"We are fine," Itachi said. "Can you go get Naruto?"

Kurama frowned. "I thought Naruto was with you." He looked around. "I don't see him."

Sasuke's eyes widened. "He was kidnapped! Someone took him!"

"What!?" Kurama yelled. All eyes fell on the group. "What do you mean he was kidnapped?" Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kakashi, and Iruka ran over to them.

"Someone hit me to separate us," Sasuke said. "They must have gagged him."

"This is all your fault!" Kurama said. "You should have protected him!"

"Prince Kurama," Tsunade said. "Please calm down. We will find Naruto."

"That's what you said eight years ago!" Kurama yelled. "I won't wait another eight years!" He turned to Ebisu. "Get the soldiers ready. We are going after Naruto."

"I won't allow you to go with them," Akunin said. Everyone turned to the King of the Namikaze Kingdom. "You are needed here. I'll send out a team to find him." He motioned to Ebisu to get a tea ready. "Everyone, I'm sorry to say that this party is over. Please be careful on your way home, and I hope to see you all again." The guests left leaving Gaara's group, Neji's group, the Uchiha party, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Shino, Lee, Kurama, and Akunin in the room. "Now, lets wait. My men will surely bring Naruto-san back soon.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Hours later, Akunin's men came back empty handed. Kurama fell to his knees, tears running down his cheeks. Itachi tried to comfort him. Sasuke punched a wall, almost braking his hand. Iruka tended to the hand. Tsunade had also broken down. Jiraiya was trying to stop her from breaking his ribs. The other women also cried, but more silently. The rest of the men kept themselves together since they hadn't known Naruto long. Akunin had a small smile on his face, but he kept it hidden from the others.

"We should go to bed," Akunin said. "I'll send another team out in the morning." The others hesitantly agreed. Shino helped Kurama to his room, while Itachi helped Sasuke.

When Sasuke got his room, he let himself brake down again. He had lost the love of his life. Itachi wrapped his arms around his little brother. "I'll send a letter to Father," Itachi said. "We will find Naruto. I promise you that, Sasuke." Sasuke nodded, letting himself fall asleep in Itachi's arms. Itachi tucked Sasuke in then went to check on Kurama. Kurama was crying into his pillow while a picture of himself and Naruto was in his hand. Itachi rubbed circles on Kurama's back until the red-head finally fell asleep. Itachi sighed. 'Naruto, you better be safe.'

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Several miles away, Naruto awoke to darkness. His stomach still hurt from the hit to it. He groaned as he moved to sit up. He blinked, his eye adjusting to the darkness. He notices that he was in a cage. Naruto began to panic. It had been the second time in eight years that Naruto had woken up, unexpectedly in a cage.


	17. Chapter 17

**WARNING: Non-Con/Rape**

I do not own Naruto nor do I make any money off of this.

"talking"  
>'thinking'<p>

_Flashback/Memory/Dream_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17:<strong>

_A kick to his side caused Naruto to wake up. He opened his eyes and flinched back. The man that had caused him so much pain the night before was back. He let out a whimper as the man grabbed his chin and yanked him to his feet._

_"I hope you are as good as you were last night," Orochimaru said. Naruto's eyes widened as the man began to remove his clothes. "But right now it is time for you to learn something." When the man dropped his pants to the floor, Naruto was face to face with the man's manhood. "Suck."_

_"Wha-what?" Naruto asked in his soft vice._

_Orochimaru frowned. He grabbed Naruto by the hair and force Naruto's lips against his member. "I said suck it!" Naruto whimpered before his opened his mouth. Oroachimaru shoved in, not caring about the blond. The blond gagged but obeyed Orochimaru's orders. This mad scared him, and he didn't want to be hurt. He began to suck and lick the dick in front of him like he would a popsicle. He pretended it was one so he didn't throw up at the nasty taste._

_Orochimaru moaned and yanked on the blond hair more, causing Naruto to pick up the pace. Soon, a warm sticky liquid filled Naruto's mouth. Naruto began to choke and cough. The man suddenly slapped Naruto across the face. "Who gave you permission to spit it up? You were suppose to swallow it." He grinned evilly. "Now you will have to be punished." Naruto screamed as the man pinned him to the floor and once more slammed into him. When Orochimaru was finished, he zipped up then tossed a rag to Naruto. "Clean up. I'll be back later. You better be ready to do it correctly next time." Naruto could only cry in a corner of the cell as he waited for Orochimaru's return._

_-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-_

_Over the next month, Orochimaru "taught" Naruto how to satisfy him. He even went as far as to have sex with one of his men in front of the blond. That man also taught a few things to Naruto, but never toughed him. Another boy who Naruto learned was there for two years, satisfied Kabuto. The boy gave his name, but Naruto couldn't remember it. Naruto had to watch Kabuto and Orochimaru punish the boy for disobedience._

_Naruto was colder than normal. He had spent the last week with that slave boy. It was that boy that taught Naruto that he was really a boy and not a girl. Naruto then wondered why Tsunade always called him a girl. But he had shoved that thought aside. Naruto moved closer to the other boy only to shriek back from the cold. Naruto's eyes opened to see his cellmate looking very pale. It was then that Naruto noticed he wasn't breathing. Naruto called out for Kabuto who just frowned and walked away. Another man, one of Orohimaru's underlings, came and dragged the boy from the cell. Naruto cried and pleaded with the ma to save his friend, but the man said the boy was already dead. Naruto didn't fully understand what he meant, but he cried himself to sleep._

_The next day, Kabuto checked up on Naruto. He even brought a lot of food and water with him. When Naruto asked what had happened to his friend, Kabuto told him he died of malnutrition. He then told Naruto he had to eat. Naruto did so mostly because he was afraid of ending up as his friend. He didn't want to get hit again._

_A year and a half later, Orochimaru and Kabuto brought Naruto out of his cell and into a warmer room. Kabuto checked Naruto's health and bathed him before dressing him in a clean slave garb. A collar with a chain coming from the front like a leash. Orochimaru introduced Naruto to a man name Mizuki. Mizuki handed Orochimaru a small bag. Kabuto gave Mizuki Naruto's leash. Naruto was tugged away from Orochimaru and Kabuto to begin his new life with a new master._

Naruto awoke to darkness. His stomach still hurt from the hit to it. He groaned as he moved to sit up. He blinked, his eye adjusting to the darkness. He notices that he was in a cage. Naruto began to panic. It had been the second time in eight years that Naruto had woken up, unexpectedly in a cage. The first had been when he was seven. He had been locked in cages on and off ever sense. But with Sasuke he had freedom. Tears came to Naruto's eyes at the thought that he'd never see Sasuke again.

Footsteps caught Naruto's attention. He turned to the door to the room in which the cage lay. He only prayed that it wasn't Orochimaru. The handle turned and the door opened slowly as if the one opening it was doing it on purpose. A man stepped into the room. A smirk was on his face. "It's nice to meet you Naruto-kun," the man said. His voice had a sinister tone to it, yet it was rich and thick as if the man was a noble. "My name is Uen Uchiha." He grinned. "Welcome to hell."


	18. Chapter 18

So these chapters are going to go back and forth between Naruto's situation to Kurama/Sasuke's. I'm sorry if that makes you mad, but I promise to split the chapters so that part of it is the scene with Naruto and the other part is with Kurama and Sasuke''s group. There are still at least 4 more chapters to go.

I do not own Naruto nor do I make any money off of this.

"talking"  
>'thinking'<p>

_Flashback/Memory/Dream_

Written Words

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18:<strong>

Itachi was surprised that he already got a reply from his father. The Namikaze hawk his used to send his letter was the fastest in the world. It reminded him of Kiba and his dog Akamaru. It was ironic that Fugaku had chosen to send those on ahead. They were the fastest of the Uchiha Army. About ten minutes after Itachi read the letter, Kiba and Akamaru appeared at the door of Namikaze Castle. Itachi welcomed them in.

Sasuke looked up when Itachi walked into the dinning room followed by Kiba and Akamaru. Itachi handed Sasuke a letter and the younger raven read it quickly.

Itachi,

How dare they! They are messing with the wrong family! I'm sending Kiba and Akamaru on ahead. I'm sending Sasori, Deidara, Shikamaru, and Sai with some men after Kiba. Another group will search around the Uchiha Kingdom. Find Naruto! He belongs to Sasuke and is therefore one of us. Also, tell Sasuke that I accept his choice of bride. That boy seems to have a good head on his shoulder. The Uchiha Kingdom has already lost a queen to the evil hidden in the Namikaze Kingdom. Don't let us lose another one.

King Fugaku

PS. Once Naruto is safely brought back, I expect a wedding will need to be planned. I asked Ruby and some maids to help plan it. I must say that women are strange.

Sasuke stared at the letter. Could his father really have written that. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at Itachi. Itachi nodded. 'So he really wrote this. Must be Ruby's influence.' Ruby was a maid that the Uchiha family took in about a year ago. She reminded them of Mikoto. It still amazed them that she was only eight. Ruby had a strange disease that caused her body to age twice as fast. It was said that she wouldn't make it past thirteen. She currently has the body of a sixteen-year-old.

Ruby was smart for her age, her true age. She wasn't as smart as Shikamaru, but pretty close. She tried to hide her genus by acting like those around her. It was bad when she acted like Kiba, but worse when she acted like Sakura. Sasuke had to yell at her to stop being annoying or he'd kick her out. Of course she cried and Itachi in turn told Sasuke to be more understanding. Ruby then started acting like Itachi and has been ever sense. Sasuke shuddered at the thought of his wedding being planned by a female Itachi. That gave his nightmares.

Ebisu came out with food and Kiba quickly ate. "The others should get here within the hour," Kiba said. "They took the fastest horses."

"It took us three days to get here," Sasuke said. "How did you get here so fast."

"I left the moment King Fugaku read the letter," Kiba said. "Shika and I were with him. So I left right away. I've trained to run as fast as Akamaru for at least a half hour. We didn't take several breaks like you guys did. Because there was four of you, you had to go at a slow pace. We kept going only to pause once or twice. That's why we are so hungry." Sasuke nodded. "And Shika said he has a plan." Sasuke straightened. He knew that any plan made by Shikamaru was a good one. With their help, he was going to find Naruto.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Footsteps caught Naruto's attention. He turned to the door to the room in which the cage lay. He only prayed that it wasn't Orochimaru. The handle turned and the door opened slowly as if the one opening it was doing it on purpose. A man stepped into the room. A smirk was on his face. "It's nice to meet you Naruto-kun," the man said. His voice had a sinister tone to it, yet it was rich and thick as if the man was a noble. "My name is Uen Uchiha." He grinned. "Welcome to hell."

Naruto gulped. This man scared him even more than Orochimaru. He back away and into a wall. Uen stepped towards Naruto. Uen raised a hand and grabbed Naruto's chin. Another hand was raised. Naruto closed his eyes, expecting to be hit. A laugh made him open his eyes. Uen was hunched over his arms holding his stomach.

"S-sorry," Uen said. "You're just too cute! I was just kidding!"

"Eh?" Naruto was confused.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Uen said. "You belong to my nephew after all."

"You are Sasuke's uncle?" Naruto asked.

"Yes," Uen said. "I'm Fugaku's younger brother by five years." Uen flicked on a light. Naruto closed his eyes to block out the sudden light. Then he opened them to get a good look at Uen. Uen had black hair that covered his right eye. His hair was long and spiky (kind of like Madara, except that it is more flat at the top). He was wearing black pants, a dark blue shirt, and a black cloak with a hood. Around his neck was a necklace with the Uchiwa with swords in an X in the middle.

"Why am I here?" Naruto asked.

"Simple," Uen said taking a chair out of no where and sitting on it. "Someone doesn't want you involved with the Namikazes."

"What are you going to do to me?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing really," Uen shrugged. "I was paid to remove you from the Namikaze Castle."

Naruto frowned. There was something about Uen that told him that the Uchiha was lying. "You're lying. You're hiding something."

Uen smirked. "So what if I am? What are you going to do about it?" Naruto knew there was nothing he could do. "Tell you what, I'll ask you a question and you'll answer it. Then you can ask me a question. Let's promise to tell each other the truth." Naruto nodded. "Ok. let's see. Ah! Are you in love with Sasuke?"

Naruto blushed "Yes."

"Good," Uen nodded. "Ok, what's your question?"

"What are you hiding?" Naruto asked.

"About this situation?" Uen asked. Naruto nodded. "I wasn't the one paid to take you from the Namikaze Kingdom. Orochimaru and Kabuto were. Next question, how do you feel about Kurama?"

"I love him," Naruto said. "Like a friend. Or brother." He paused. "You said Orochimaru and Kabuto were the ones hired to kidnap me. Then how is it that I'm with you and not them?"

"I killed them," Uen said. Naruto's eyes widened. "Don't worry about it. They diserved it. There seems to be a mystory involving the Namikaze family. What is it?"

"I don't know," Naruto answered honestly. "I was only there until I was seven and my memories are few. I only remember being Kurama's friend and Tsunade's son." Again he paused. "Why didn't you bring me back to Namikaze Castle?"

"We wouldn't be able to talk it I did. Besides, I'm not really welcomed there or the Uchiha Kingdom. And before you waste a question on why, I'll tell you that I'm somewhat of a criminal. That's all I'll say on the subject. I'm sure you understand that some things are better left in the past." Naruto nodded. He did understand. The two continued to ask questions back and forth until Uen finally decided they needed to take a break and get something in Naruto's stomach as well as his own.

* * *

><p>The disease is called Progeria, but with Ruby it is only 2 times the normal age. Since it isn't that much of a different speed, Ruby looks like a normal teenager (as opposed to someone who ages at a rate of 8 times the normal aging rate). Sadly there is no cure for Progeria. That being said, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to those who have or had this disease.<p>

I bet you thought Uen was gonna be an evil character, but he isn't. He is basically a more serious version of Tobi. His name is pronounced You-N.


	19. Chapter 19

I do not own Naruto nor do I make any money off of this.

"talking"  
>'thinking'<p>

_Flashback/Memory/Dream_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19:<strong>

_Mizuki tossed Naruto in the middle of a group of men. They all grinned evilly. Mizuki then took a seat on the edge of the circle. Three men pinned Naruto to the ground. One ripped off his clothes. Then one by one, they raped him. Naruto passed out a few times only to be slapped awake each time. After all ten of them were done, they dragged Naruto over to Mizuki. They picked him up and put Naruto on Mizuki's lap._

_Mizuki leaned down and nipped at Naruto's ear. "This is only the beginning." He grabbed Naruto's hips and slammed him down. Naruto almost lost consciousness, but a squeeze to his member caused him to whimper. Mizuki began to move Naruto up and down until Naruto learned to do so himself. When Mizuki was finished, he shoved Naruto to the ground. His men then dragged Naruto to a tent. Naruto finally got to rest._

Naruto was shaken awake by Uen. There was a concerned looked on his face. "Sorry," Naruto said.

"Are you ok?" Uen asked. "You fell asleep right after we ate."

"I think there was something in that blade," Naruto said. He held up his arm. It had been bandaged by Uen after he saved Naruto from Orochimaru and Kabuto.

Uen nodded. "I wouldn't have put that passed them."

"How do you know Orochimaru?" Naruto asked.

"He killed the love of my life," Uen said. Sadness clouded his eyes.

"I'm sorry," Naruto said.

Uen shook his head. "It's not like you killed her."

"Tell me about her," Naruto said.

Uen smiled. "Her name was Katarina. She had silver hair with a blue tint to it. Her eyes were an ocean blue, a bit lighter than yours. Katarina was a princess from the Land of Flowers. She was known for putting flowers in her braids. Her smile lit up a room. The Land of Flowers had a very small army. They weren't known for violence since the Land of Flowers was a very peaceful place. I met her when I got lost on the way to the Hyuuga Kingdom. My team had been attacked and we were forced to separate." Uen chuckled. "She found me under her favorite tree. Do you know what she said? She asked me to move because I was plaguing the soil with my blood!"

Naruto's eyes widened as Uen continued to laugh. Then Uen continued his story. "I told her I didn't have the strength so she helped me up and moved me to a patch of dirty without any flowers growing from it. Then she bandaged me up before digging up some of the dirt my blood had landed on. She made sure the tree wasn't harmed in anyway. Honestly, I was amazed that someone cared more about a tree than a human being."

"What made you fall in love with her?" Naruto asked.

"Well, I found out that she was just shy," Uen said. "I spent a month with her, almost never leaving her side. We talked about flowers and a lot of other things. Of course I had to get her to open up first. But it was all worth it. We got really close and even started a relationship. By the end of the month, I was madly in love with her. I knew she was the one for me. I asked her to come with me. When she said she would, I was surprised. I thought she'd turn me down. She loved her home. I left without her to get a place ready for her. It only took me three days to have everything set. So I went back for her." A tear rolled down Uen's face.

"You don't have to tell me," Naruto said.

"It's ok." Uen took a deep breathe. "The Land of Flowers had been set a flame. Everything was burning to the ground. Screams could be heard all around. I ran around looking for Katarina. I found her with a sword through her stomach. When she saw me, she smiled. I cried into her arms as the light slowly left from her eyes. I later found out that she was two weeks pregnant." A look of horror appeared on Naruto's face.

"It seemed that Orochimaru wanted this plant Katarina's family had," Uen continued. "But he didn't get what he wanted. It had been destroyed just a day before by Katarina's father. Apparently, it was a plant with special properties that some said gave people the power of immortality. Katarina's father didn't want anyone to be foolish and actually eat part of it. It was really a poisonous plant."

Naruto took in all this information. He knew why Uen killed Orochimaru. It was for revenge. Kabuto was probably a part of it as well. He couldn't blame Uen for doing what he did. If Orochimaru had hurt Sasuke, he'd probably do the same thing.

"Earlier," Uen's voice broke Naruto out of his thoughts. "You wondered how I became a criminal. Let's just say that I went on a killing spree. I was in such a depressed state, that I couldn't tell enemy from foe. I almost killed Fugaku. When I realized what I had done, I had my sword an inch from Fugaku's heart. He let me go. I ran with a silet agreement to never step foot in the Uchiha Kingdom again."

Naruto nodded. Then one question popped into his head. "Where are we?"

Uen smiled. "In what's left of Katarina's home."

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Sai, Shikamaru, Deidara, Sasori, and some knights gathered around in the throne room. Akunin wasn't in the room, something about having other things had needed to tend to. Kurama's group, Hyuuga's party, Suna's party, and the Uchiha party all sat in a circle. Shikamaru stood in the middle.

"In teams of three," Shikamaru said. "We will branch out and search for Naruto-san. There will also be a team that stays here. I would recommend that I stay here to make sure things go as planned. If Naruto-san is returned here, I will send out hawks to let you know. Gathering all of the information about everyone, I came up with the teams. Deidara-sama, Sasori-sama, and Sai-san, you three with head North. Prince Kurama, Prince Itachi, and Princess Temari, will go South. Prince Sasuke, Kakashi-san, and Prince Kankuro will go East. Kiba, Shino, and Princess Hinata will go West."

Neji gasped. "Lady Hinata, you should just stay here..."

"I won't sit back like a fragile girl," Hinata said. "If Princess Temari and Tenten can go, then so will I." Neji fell silent and Hinata nodded for Shikamaru to continue.

"Tenten, Prince Gaara, and Prince Neji shall head South-West," Shikamaru said. "Anko-san, Ibiki-san, and Lee will go North West. The Uchiha Kingdom has set out groups North-East and South-East. This will cover every place they could have taken Naruto-san."

"Wait!" Jiraiya said standing up. "What about us?" He motioned to himself, Tsunade, Iruka, and Baki.

"It would be best if the caregivers stay in the castle just in case something happens," Shikamaru said. "Tsunade-sama, you are the best nurse around and it would..."

"Doctor," Tsunade said. "I'm a doctor."

"You're the best doctor around and if anyone gets hurt," Shikamaru edited. "We will need you. And a doctor needs assistance and if your hands are tied, you will need someone to watch your back. Besides, we can't leave the Namikaze Kingdom so open. The person that took Naruto could just be using him as an opening to attack." Everyone nodded and agreed with Shikamaru's plan. They prepared themselves then moved out.

Akunin watched everything from the shadows. He hoped that Kabuto had covered his trail as well as he said he could. Akunin turned his back on the Naruto Rescue Group and headed to his room. He went straight to his journal that recounted everything that has happened and all of Akunin's plans. He opened it to a page about Orochimaru. Akunin let out an evil laugh. He didn't notice blue eyes watching him.


	20. Chapter 20

I do not own Naruto nor do I make any money off of this.

"talking"  
>'thinking'<p>

_Flashback/Memory/Dream_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20:<strong>

The teams went their planned ways. Shikamaru, Iruka, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Baki, and Hanabi sat at the dinning room table eating lunch. Shikamaru kept looking at Tsunade and Jiraiya. He felt like they were hiding something. He had heard about the whole Naruto is really a boy thing. Why would Tsunade raise Naruto as a girl? As soon as Shikamaru opened his mouth to ask that question, a girl with green hair and blue eyes ran it the room. She was holding onto what looked like a journal.

"Ruby?" Tsunade asked. "Is that you?"

"Hi Tsunade-san," Ruby smiled. "It has been what, two years?"

"One and a half," Tsunade said. "Where have you been?"

"In the Uchiha Kingdom," Ruby said.

"How do you know each other?" Iruka asked.

"I was born here," Ruby said. "I'm Kurama's cousin."

Shikamaru looked into Ruby's eyes. They looked just like Naruto's. Now that he thought about it, Naruto did look a bit like Kurama. 'Could Naruto be related to Kurama? But why would they hide that. Wait. Naruto is fifteen and so is Kurama. That means...'

"There's something I need to talk to you about, Tsunade-san," Ruby said. She clenched the journal tighter.

The wheels in Shikamaru's brain began to turn at an alarming rate. He took one look at Ruby and knew that she was also thinking the same thing he was. "It would be better if we speak here."

Ruby turned to Shikamaru and saw realization in his eyes. She nodded and took a seat next to Iruka. She put the journal on the table.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "What is this about?"

Ruby looked at Shikamaru and the boy sighed. 'Blunt would be the best way to go. So troublesome.' "Why didn't you tell anyone that Prince Kurama and Naruto-san are siblings?" Iruka, Hanabi, and Baki gasped. Tsunade and Jiraiya looked at Shikamaru with wide eyes. When neither gave him an answer, Shikamaru added, "they are twins, aren't they?" At this, everyone except Shikamaru and Ruby had wide eyes.

Tsunade linked her hands together ad put her elbows on the table. "How did you find out?"

"Their eyes," Shikamaru said.

"Naruto has blue eyes while Kurama has red ones," Tsunade said.

"But Ruby-san also had blue eyes," Shikamaru said. "I'm assuming that the blue eyes came from her mom since King Akunin's eyes are green."

"Yes," Ruby said. "Akunin is my biological father. My mother, Shari was his wife, but she died soon after I was born. The late King Minato was Shari's older brother."

"I've seen pictures of King Minato," Shikamaru said. "If Naruto-san's hair was fully blond, they'd look like clones. I'm guessing that Naruto-san took King Minato's looks while Prince Kurama took after his mother." Tsunade nodded. "And this all makes Naruto-san a member of the Namikaze family. So tell me, why is his last name Uzumaki?"

"Twins are a curse amongst the royal family," Tsunade said. "If Naruto had been born a girl, things would be fine. But he wasn't. Queen Kushina and King Minato knew that a civil war could break out over who's the rightful heir to the throne. Usually, when male twins are born, only the first is given a name." Everyone shuddered. They knew that only the eldest boy would be spared. "As the second one born, Naruto was basically sentenced to death But the Queen begged me to not let Naruto die. So I took Naruto in ad raised him as my daughter. I was hoping that if anyone did find out that they were twins, they'd still think Naruto was a girl. The only ones who knew about this secret were the late king and queen, myself, Jiraiya, and the maid we had watching Naruto."

"Queen Mikoto," Shikamaru said. "She was Queen Kushina's friend and she watched over Naruto-san for you."

Tsunade nodded. "She did. But she was killed the night Naruto was kidnapped."

"Are you sure no one else knew?" Shikamaru asked.

"Of course," Tsunade said. "I never told anyone except Jiraiya."

"Someone else knew," Ruby said. "The reason Naruto was kidnapped in the first place was because of who he really was."

"W-who?" Tsunade asked, afraid of the answer.

Ruby's expression changed to one of pain and sadness. "King Akunin."

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

"Are you going to let me go?" Naruto asked.

"I'll bring you back to Sasuke," Uen said. "But I think there are a few things we need to go over." Naruto waited for Uen to continue. "King Akunin is the one who ordered your kidnappings, back when you were seven and yesterday."

"Kyu's uncle?" Naruto asked. "Why?"

"I can only assume that you were too close to the prince," Uen said. "I'm not really sure. I only know that he saw you as a threat to Kurama's right to the throne."

"How could I possibly be a threat to Kyu?" Naruto asked. "I belong to Sasuke. I will be going home with him after Itachi and Kyu get married."

"I don't know either," Uen said. "Some important information is missing from the knowledge I learned. It is probably the key to why you are a threat." Uen turned to Naruto. "Ay ideas?" Naruto shook his head. "Hm... oh well. That's not important right now. You just need to be careful around Akunin. He may try to kill you, even if he has to do it himself."

Naruto smiled. "Don't worry. I don't die easily."

Uen smirked. "The lets go." He held out a hand for Naruto. Naruto took it and was pulled onto his feet. The two began their way back to the Namikaze Kingdom.

* * *

><p><strong>To clarify:<strong>

Shari had green hair and blue eyes. Akunin has brown hair and green eyes. So Ruby looks like Shari. Akunin thought Shari had cheated on him, so he believed that Ruby was not his daughter. He raised Ruby as his own, not knowing that Ruby was really his daughter and that Shari had never actually cheated on him.

Minato and Shari are siblings. Akunin married into the Namikaze family. His is also a distant cousin of Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro. Kushina also married into the Namikaze family.

**So the family tree would look like this:**

King Namikaze + Queen Namikaze = Minato and Shari

Minato + Kushina = Kurama and Naruto

Shari + Akunin = Ruby

Also, Jiraiya wasn't around for most of Naruto's life, only a year before he was kidnapped. He had been traveling. When he returned, he finally married Tsunade.


	21. Chapter 21

I do not own Naruto nor do I make any money off of this.

"talking"  
>'thinking'<p>

_Flashback/Memory/Dream_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21:<strong>

Most of the teams were having no luck. They couldn't find a trace of Naruto anywhere. Only Sasuke's team found something interesting, the dead bodies of Orochimaru and Kabuto. Black and blond hair was also on the ground. Sasuke kicked Orochimaru over and gasped. In the snake's hand was the necklace Sasuke had given Naruto before the welcoming party.

Kakashi walked over to Sasuke and put a hand on the raven's shoulder. "We'll find him."

"Over here," Kankuro called. "There are footprints going in the other direction. Someone must have taken Naruto from those two dead guys."

"Where are the headed?" Sasuke asked.

"Looks like they are headed back towards the Namikaze kingdom," Kankuro said. They followed the footprints to a small forest. It was Kakashi that noticed the hoof prints. That meant whoever took Naruto had a horse. So, that means they were long gone.

A sullen look appeared on Sasuke's face. It was soon replaced by one of anger. He looked ready to kill ad Kakashi knew he was. Orochimaru and Kabuto were lucky that they were already dead. If Sasuke had gotten ahold of them, they'd beg to die. The person that now had Naruto was going to wish he was never born.

A hawk flew over head. Kakashi stretched out his arm, letting the hawk land on it. On the leg of the hawk was a note. Kakashi took it off and read it. A smile appeared on his face. "Sasuke. You may want to read this." Kakashi handed the note to Sasuke.

The anger Sasuke was feeling suddenly vanish. A smile replace it. "Let's got back." Kakashi and Kankuro agreed. There was no more they could do there.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Naruto rode with Uen on his horse. The horse was going as fast as it could. Once the horse stopped ten feet in front of the castle, Uen got down and helped Naruto get off as well. There was no need for Uen to tie his horse to a tree. Uen walked up to the entrance of the castle. With a raised fist, he banged on the door.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Ruby's expression changed to one of pain and sadness. "King Akunin." Everyone gasped.

Tsunade rose to his feet. "That bastard! How dare he!"

"How do you know?" Jiraiya asked. "Are you sure it was Akunin?"

Ruby nodded. "It was in his journal. Along with some other plans. He knew about Naruto and tried to get rid of him. He still wants him gone."

"What should we do?" Iruka asked.

"We wait until the others come back," Shikamaru said.

"Then we confront King Akunin," Ruby said. She still refused to call Akunin "Father" or "dad."

"Agreed," Tsunade said. A knock on the grade door drew everyone's attention from the Akunin matter. Ruby got up and walked over to it. She opened it and blue eyes met black. Ruby then saw someone behind Uen and smiled. She stepped back and let the two men into the room. Iruka and Tsunade instantly got up and ran over to the smaller man. They hugged him and brought him before the others still sitting.

"Welcome back, Naruto-san," Shikamaru said.

Naruto grinned. "It's good to be back." Then the smiled fell from his face. He looked around to make sure Akunin wasn't around. "There is something I need to tell you."

"You know," Ruby said. Naruto looked at her. "That King Akunin hired someone to kidnap you."

Naruto nodded. "Twice."

"He hired that snake bastard Orochimaru," Tsunade snared. "Didn't he?"

"Yes," Naruto said. "But Orochimaru is dead, along with Kabuto." He pointed at Uen. "He got rid of them and saved me."

"Thank you," Tsunade said.

"No problem," Uen said. "I couldn't let anything happen to the future Queen of the Uchiha Kingdom."

"Who are you?" Jiraiya asked.

"Uen Uchiha," Shikamaru said before Uen could answer. "You were banished from the Uchiha Kingdom. Why would you help us?"

"I have my reasons," Uen said.

"Hm..." Shikamaru said. "Troublesome." He got up. "I'll send out the hawks." He left quickly.

"So," Tsunade said. "You're King Fugaku's brother?"

"Yes," Uen said.

"Interesting," Jiraiya said. "Very interesting."

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Hours later, everyone was back in the dinning hall. Food was on the table as everyone ate. Sasuke held Naruto's hand the entire time, not wanting to let him go. When he had seen Naruto, Sasuke kissed Naruto until the younger boy needed to breathe. Then Naruto's stomach rumbled. Everyone had laughed and decided to eat. Uen was allowed to join them. He sat next to Ruby. Itachi and Sasuke took seeing their uncle really well. Sure Itachi wanted to kill the older Uchiha, but he let him live since he helped protect his brother's heart.

"Well isn't this lovely," Akunin said walking into the room. "Naruto-san is back. That's good. I'm glad you found him." Everyone saw through him. Ruby had shown them Akuin's journal. Akunin saw the journal and glared. "So you know." Some nodded. "Then I guess I can't let any of you live." Everyone got into a fighting stance. Several soldiers suddenly came into the room. "I figured you'd know everything when I discovered my journal was missing. These men are loyal to me. And they will do anything I say." He pulled out a sword. "Kill them. Leave only Kurama alive." The soldiers moved. Akunin attacked Naruto.

Naruto grabbed Uen's second sword and defended himself. He used the small amount of knowledge of the sword he had learned by watching others to fight. He managed to fight evenly with Akunin.

Meanwhile, Sasuke, Itachi, Kurama, Kakashi, Uen, Lee, Shino, Kiba, Deidara, Sasori, Kankuro, Gaara, and Neji were fighting the soldiers. Temari, Tenten, and Jiraiya were defending those that couldn't fight. Tsunade was taking care of a wound Ruby had gotten when she was suddenly attacked. Shikamaru was trying to come up with a plan. They were outnumbered.

Luckily, numbers didn't matter. Those on Naruto's side were far stronger than those on Akunin's. Uen was fighting against the leader of Akunin's men. Itachi was facing off with the second strongest. The others were almost even with each other. A sword nearly stabbed Sasuke in the stomach as his eyes kept glancing at Naruto. Kurama had managed to help Sasuke out by pushing him out of the way. Sasuke let slip a smile at the two faced their new opponents. The two fought back to back as comrades in arms.

Naruto managed to hold Akunin off really well. A few times, he had gotten close to slicing Akunin's arm off. The King was covered in several large cuts while Naruto only had some small ones. Akunin's sword managed to slice into Naruto's cheek. Blood dripped down, but Naruto just whiped it away. He grinned at Akunin.

Suddenly, Akunin was slammed into. Naruto slammed a fist into the King's nose. Akunin became distracted by his broken and bleeding nose. Naruto raised his sword and swiped down at Akunin's hand.

The sound of a sword hitting the floor grabbed everyone's attention. There was silence as everyone noticed that Naruto had Uen's sword at Akunin's throat. Akunin's sword was on the floor a good ten feet away from him. "Lower your weapons," Naruto ordered. "Or I'll kill him." the soldiers obediently dropped their swords to the floor. Uen helped Naruto restrain Akunin. Each soldier was also tied up. Those loyal to Kurama took the threats to the prison. Akunin was given his own cell. Since Kurama was the rightful heir, and Akunin was just a fill in as King, all Kurama had to say was that Akunin had endangered him. Kurama's Council, Tsunade and Jiraiya, would decide Akunin's punishment by the next day. But everyone already knew what the verdict was going to be.

* * *

><p>The fight with Akunin may seem a bit short. I may end up adding more later. As for what's in Akunin's journal, let's just say that you really don't want to know. However, if curiosity killed the cat, then let me tell you that the journal may show up in WWC.<p>

There is still one more chapter to go!


	22. Chapter 22

This is the last Chapter!

I do not own Naruto nor do I make any money off of this.

"talking"  
>'thinking'<p>

_Flashback/Memory/Dream_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22:<strong>

After Akunin was locked up, Tsunade sat before the others. It was time to tell them the truth. "Naruto, I have lied to you since you were born. I also held the truth from you too, Prince Kurama. You see, Queen Kushina gave birth to twins." The ones who didn't know this gasped. "You two are brothers."

"I'm a prince?" Naruto asked.

"Yes," Tsunade said.

"Naru-chan is my brother?" Kurama asked. "I've been in love with my brother?"

"It is said that twins have a special bond," Tsunade said. "You may have known subconsciously that you were siblings."

All of Kurama's memories of Naruto flashed through his mind. 'Yes,' he thought. He did know. Naruto had the same eyes he had even if they were a different color. Plus, Naruto looked just like his father. "Why?"

Tsunade knew what Kurama was asking. "Twin boys are said to be a curse for the royal family. It called for the execution of the second born. Kushina wanted Naruto to live, so I took him in as my daughter. A girl would have been better just in case someone found out who Naruto was. But it seems that Akunin found out everything. He tried to get rid of Naruto so that there would be no fight over the throne."

"There won't be," Naruto said. "I give up any right to the throne I have." He smiled. "Besides, I'm going to marry Sasuke. I can't be king of the Namikaze Kingdom and Queen of the Uchiha Kingdom at the same time. And Kurama is older anyway. The throne is his."

"Naru," Kurama said softly. Naruto just smiled. Soon, Kurama also found a smile. He had made his decision. He was going to marry Itachi.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

The next day, Akunin was executed. It was also announced that Kurama was going to marry Itachi. The wedding was to be in a week. Kurama was already the King of the Namikaze Kingdom. He wrote letters to the Hyuuga Kingdom and Suna approving Gaara and Neji's marriage. Since Kurama and Itachi were to get married in two days, Tsunade asked for her payment, which made Jiraiya regret ever making that bet.

A few days after Sasuke and Naruto's wedding, Uen and Ruby left. Uen had been told that he could come back to the Uchiha Kingdom, but he refused. Ruby also didn't want to stay at either the Uchiha or Namikaze Kingdoms. She decided to travel with Uen.

A year passed and Temari married Shikamaru while Kankuro married Tenten. Another year and Lee finally won over Sakura's heart. A few months after Sakura and Lee's wedding, Kiba and Shino got married. Kiba ended up moving to the Namikaze Kingdom. Three years after Kurama and Itachi's wedding, Sai asked for Hinata's hand. She happily agreed. A fourth year went by and Temari, Tenten, Sakura, Ino, and Hinata gave birth to their first children. After five years, Kurama and Itachi had adopted a girl and Sasuke and Naruto had adopted a boy. Iruka and Kakashi finally got married. Of course, Sasuke had threatened Kakashi into getting a ring. Fugaku gave Sasuke the throne and helped the twenty-one-year-old form a new Kingdom. The Uchiha and Namikaze Kingdoms merged. The Uchiha-Namikaze Kingdom was ruled over by two Kings and two Queens, but still kept together as one. Rumors of Sasuke and Naruto's son marrying Itachi and Kurama's daughter in the future spread throughout the kingdoms.

After five and a half years, Naruto and Kurama received a letter from Uen. Sasuke and Itachi were forced to console their wives as they cried over Ruby's death. Ruby had made it to fourteen before passing away in her sleep. A grand funeral was thrown in the middle of the two halves of the Uchiha-Namikaze Kingdom.

Before the funeral, the men helped each other get ready. It was a sad event, but Ruby wouldn't want anyone to mourn her. She'd want them to celebrate the life she had. As Uen was getting dressed, Naruto noticed a rose tattoo on his chest. It was a tattoo of three roses on a vine with thorns.

"What's up with the tattoo?" Naruto asked.

"It's nothing really," Uen said. "Just something a friend gave me." Naruto didn't question Uen further.

Everyone stood as they watched the fire consume Ruby's body. Almost everyone cried. She had been very helpful to so many people. It was shocking how many people showed up that Sasuke, Naruto, Itachi, and Kurama didn't know.

Something in the fire caught Naruto's attention. On Ruby's left ankle was a rose tattoo exactly the same as Uen's. The blond smiled (after a year, Naruto's hair returned to fully blond). It showed how close Uen and Ruby were. Uen basically became Ruby's father. She willing accepted being Uen's daughter. He was a much better man than Akunin. Ruby happily spent her life helping people and Uen did the same. Uen gave one last smile to Naruto before walking away.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Naruto and Kurama were now twenty-five-years-old. They stood before Ruby's and Uen's graves. Flowers sat on the two graves. Naruto and Kurama had just gotten done cleaning the graves. They bowed and gave small prayers. When they were finished with their yearly routine, the two brothers hugged. With a smile on their faces, the red-head and the blond turned away from each other. They headed to their partners who also smiled at each other. They were going to keep living out the rest of their separate lives.

THE END!

* * *

><p>I knew I was gonna end it with Ruby's death, but I decided to mention Uen's as well. They were buried in the Land of Flowers. You probably didn't want either of them to die, but they will be back. Why? Because, Uen and Ruby are members of the WWC!<p>

Please continue to read my others stories to find out more about the WWC and its members! Thank you for reading this!

**My Next Work:** Cruel Love

**Release Date: **January 3rd


End file.
